


Clavem

by spymaster



Series: Try it out [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Gladiators the movie but the essence is heavily affected by Spartarcus the series, Blood and Violence, Brutality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I look at my tags and I'm scared, Killing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mature yet innocent in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: “Do you remember me?” Lena gingerly asked through the bars of the cell, hoping her voice wouldn't intrude.“Do I remember you?” the Kryptonian mockingly replied with a smirk but the smile didn't reach anywhere, “I still feel you on my tongue, lady.”Or Gladiators AU where Kara is a gladiator, Lena is a noblewoman who wants to bring down slavery and gladiator system of the country called Daxam.





	1. Alligatum

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written about something so violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HBO showed Gladiators a few days ago and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.
> 
> I made a lot of typos and mistakes here, I'll try to fix them later because AO3 has some problems now.
> 
> Enjoy!

She took a deep breath and threw the sword down harshly on the ground. It blew the sand up, fogging up the bloody face on the ground that had been glaring at her for the past several seconds. The last opponent. Of the day.

 

Sweats dripping down her face, her neck, her eyelids, her nose, her back, her arms, everywhere. After every fight, Kara always drowned in sweats. Sometimes blood. Not her blood, of course.

 

Always sand. Sand got into every place possible and troubled her sleeping for the first couple of months. Then she got used to the pace of the fights and saved her strength better, climbing up on the list of the gladiator trainer, Cat Grant.

 

“Kryptonian! Kryptonian! Kryptonian!” chanted the crowd as she walked into the shadow of the colosseum. Returning to her purpose as to why she had found her way to be a gladiator without being sold as a slave first.

 

Luthors had to pay.

 

Her dear brother, Kal, had been taken away in his sleep at the age of fifteen by Lex Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, one of the most powerful gladiator trainers on this Daxam soil. Kara had only Kal left from the fall of their kingdom, Krypton, and had run far away from home to a deep corner of the City of Othua to live a quiet and normal life.

 

Yet them being Kryptonians still got discovered and somehow people still thought that Kryptonians were blessed by Rao, God of Sun, and they were the best fighters on Earth, which turned Kal into a target. Kara had been inside the house when Kal was taken, and she almost got herself killed trying to rescue him.

 

_ “Your brother is mine, worthless bug.” _

 

Lex Luthor had spat at her like that while she was struggling to get away from the grip of his guards, then she was beaten into unconsciousness.

 

The Danvers had found her and helped her heal. They used to live in Krypton for a while and they knew for a fact that Kryptonians weren't souless beings who feared no pain, no death. They were normal people, just like the Daxamites. They had told her to not pay back at the Luthors because everyone knew they were only less powerful than King Gar Land.

 

Actually, that wasn't true anymore. The most powerful person in Daxam was Queen Rhea, King Gar Land’s wife, who had allegedly killed her husband to gain the crown and protect the gladiator culture along with a nod for slavery across Daxam. Kara knew the Luthors could only expand their reach that far thanked the connection and closeness between Rhea and Lex, not that it was not a well-known fact.

 

She despised them. She despised them all.

 

And even though the Danvers had tried to stop her, Kara still decided to leave their small home and marched to Kraustan, one of Daxam’s biggest cities, the home of gladiators, to sign herself up for a spot at Grant’s training ground. As a free woman.

 

Cat Grant had laughed at her when she first heard the request. Then she stopped laughing because she realized Kara was serious.

 

_ “What can you promise me, Kryptonian? What do I get from this?” _

 

The experienced trainer had asked her challengingly so. Kara could tell Cat was a very ambitious woman, she wouldn't deny a Kryptonian who voluntarily came to her door easily without a reason. So Kara had promised her something.

 

_ “I will be the best fighter any gladiator trainer would want and you will have her.” _

 

That Kara had been doing for the last eight months. Week after week, fight after fight, Kara survived every game. Every day went by, the scars she received were less painful and noticeable than the previous ones because new scars overwrote old ones quickly. Soon enough, she could no longer remember how she looked like without them.

 

“Well done, again, Kryptonian,” Cat Grant said from the chair on the other side of the desk with a neutral face, “now what the hell was that?” She pointed towards the field where the bodies of the fallen hadn't even been taken off and the blood was still not dry. “ _ ‘You came here for this?’ _ How dare you ask the audiences that? Of course, they were here for that killing.  _ ‘Are you not entertained?’ _ I certainly hope they are entertained. What's the matter with you?”

 

Kara paced back and forth, impatiently waited until she could speak. When Cat sighed heavily, Kara turned around to see the trainer rubbing her temple, “What is it that you want? Boys? Girls? What? Tell me Kryptonian.”

 

She crossed her arms, “I want to go to Duspana.”

 

“The capital,” Cat narrowed her eyes, “Why?”

 

“I want to find my brother, who was taken by the Luthors.”

 

“Luthors…” the trainer trailed off, “and what are you going to do when you find your brother?”

 

Kara frowned, “I bring him home.”

 

Cat chuckled sadly, “No offense, Kryptonian, but your home is destroyed.”

 

Kara took it as a reminder, not an insult. “Our home, Lady Grant, is freedom. No one in Krypton has to fight, bleed or die to entertain others.”

 

The trainer stood up and walked around the desk, “You’re naive for a Kryptonian. Luthors would  _ never _ grant freedom to anyone.”

 

“Who says I’m going to ask?” Kara gritter her teeth.

 

The trainer smirked in front of Kara’s confidence. “Rhea and her son love gladiator fights and they're some sick minds. What if you die?”

 

“I won't,” Kara let her hands fell to the side and brought one back up on her chest, “Rao stands with me.”

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, held and then released it slowly. When light returned to her irises, the announcement appeared again. What she had been fighting against her whole life was in front of her eyes, mocking her and laughing at her belief.

  
  
  
  


**_GLADIATORS!_ **

**_EXTREME VIOLENT! _ **

**_DEATH AND GORE GUARANTEED!_ **

**_FREE SEATS FOR CHILDREN!_ **

  
  
  
  


For years, she had seen this coming. King Gar Land would never approve such cruel and raw entertainment that only existed in barbaric lands and realms. Queen Rhea shamelessly claimed the crown for her son, Mon-el, who had been spending much time in black markets, slave trades and betting grounds. Mon-el was not suitable to be king at the moment, but in Lena’s opinion, he should never be in charge of anything, so Queen Rhea took place. Everyone could sense the change of aura of the palace when she held power. No one was spared of any crime or even the smallest wrongdoing. Heads were falling, fear was increasing and whoever had the slightest thought of betraying the royals, even the Senate, would still have a dagger behind their backs. Most of the senators had to agree to Rhea’s horrible treatment because they were afraid of her power over their families. Almost everyone accepted enduring the cruel queen.

 

‘Almost’ was a beautiful word for this context.

 

Among the weak-willed and threatened people, Lena found someone who wasn't, someone who dared to state their mind with perfect wit and reasoning, someone who held the balance of justice and fairness in the system: Senator Samantha Arias.

 

She took the spot when her mother, Patrona Arias had been mysteriously disappeared right before King Gar Land died. Patrona had been one of the King’s most trusted advisors and she never earned Rhea’s favor. Was her disappearance a coincidence? Bloody hell not.

 

Sam had been out of Duspana with Queen Rhea since yesterday. Mon-el immediately gave away these announcement papers. Many would think it was just the Prince’s idiotic act of a spoiled brat but Lena saw through it. Her brother had been planning to open gladiator fights right in the capital but Patrona and King Gar Land always dismissed it. Until now.

 

Lena wouldn't be surprised if her brother actually was involved in the death and disappearance of those two. Even their father, Lionel, hadn't been safe from Lex’s greedy and cruel hands. He had been poisoned before his trip to Brustan and only found dead after two hours on the road. Lena knew for a fact that Lex had killed their father. Her brother had always held a grudge for Lionel’s unfaithfulness to his late mother Lillian. Lena was the product of that affair and she knew Lex hadn't killed her yet because he could still use her as a prize for any ally in the Senate.

 

It was how Lena met Sam. House Arias was a powerful one because Patrona knew how to persuade others into voting for what she believed to be right and her daughter inherited that gift. One month alone after Patrona’s disappearance, she had taken advance of the King’s death to strike against the throne and demanded the Senate be made as the temporal ruler. Rhea had been one step ahead of her, though. She somehow got the paper with the King’s seal to approve Rhea’s right to the throne as much as Mon-el’s. The young and idiotic Prince also told the Senate to back down and he allowed his mother to rule.

 

Sam was good, but Rhea was more twisted.

 

Lena hadn't been trusted by Sam at first but things changed after Sam caught Lex throwing a golden goblet at Lena as a reaction to her disapproval of being used as a pawn in his power game. Lena didn't know how Sam was back then but the young senator had stepped in to interrupt Lex’s sick taunt and protected Lena right in front of him.

 

Thanked that, Lex believed Lena caught Sam’s eyes and encouraged her to visit House Arias more often. The friendship between Sam and Lena was raised and nurtured through those official visits and even sneaky ones. Luthors and Ariases might have some good news later on.

 

Sam had been preparing proof to begin an investigation against Rhea but her power reduced when something gladiator involved. That was when Lena came into the picture. As the second Luthor in line, she had access to almost every paper, note, bill, and receipt. She had provided Sam lots and lots of things she could use and they had planned to bring down Rhea before the coronation of Mon-el.

 

Like it had been mentioned before, Rhea was more twisted.

 

She casually invited Sam out of Duspana for a small business trip that had nothing to do with either of them but since Sam couldn't refuse and cause suspicion, she had to agree.

 

Duspana turned into a gladiators thirst festival overnight, when the Grand Colosseum opened. Tickets had been sold out and people began to talk about it. Gladiators from everywhere would join this killing to seek blood and glory. Most of them were slaves so this could also be their chance to have freedom again, if a noble found some interested and bought them out, gave them a common title. It wouldn't likely happen but it was the only ray of hope they could find.

 

Lena had tried to buy one gladiator out because she was pregnant but Lex found out and had her killed in cold-blood just to teach her a lesson that she should never overpower him in any way.

 

Lex was a cruel man and she disgusted more than feared him.

 

He was getting what he wanted.

 

Lena was forced to come to the first day of the show, accompanying Sam, who had immediately returned once she heard about the arena but it was too late, the other senators had been successfully threatened or bought by the Prince, who was an idiot but he was smarter than everyone thought.

 

“I hate this,” she muttered with a smile, “she’s toying us.”

 

Sam touched her hand and squeezed it, “I know, but patience will help us.”

 

“How? When we’re sitting here in the shadow, watching the very thing we’re against happening in front of our eyes?” Lena gulped and took the goblet, “We can't even frown upon it.”

 

“I hate it as much as you do, Lena.” The senator rested her chin on the other hand while running small circles on Lena’s skin. “Humans are barbaric creatures. They crave for blood and violence that they can't afford their life for and cheer for the death of those who can.”

 

Lena retreated her hand back to her lap and sat further into the seat, “Humans aren't barbaric, we’re dumb. Dumbing ourselves down to believe that this-” she gestured the scalding sand field in the middle of the arena with six large spiky polls had been built on it to create more obstacles for the gladiators, angrily spat, “-is what being human about. That everyone loves to kill.”

 

Sam’s eyes darkened as they drifted towards the main porch where the royals were sitting. “I know I’d love to kill some people.”

 

Lena sent her a look and sighed as the horns being blown to announce the first round of the game. The cheering was loud, heated and pushy. It caused the weaklings’ heart to shake and brave ones to beat faster, engaging in one of the rawest act of every living being on Earth: survival.

  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The arena was quiet. The dangerous kind of quiet. Like the calm before the storm. The wait of a lioness. The moment you stood on the edge without knowing there was a cliff nearby.

 

Everyone was waiting and Kara held her breath. This was not a one-on-one fight because who would travel all the way to Duspana to watch one gladiator kill another? This was a group kill. And Kara, like her group, was given nothing more than just simple breastplates, helmets and small daggers.

 

They were destined to be killed after this game.

 

Kara realized the bitter truth, she looked up at the main porch, searching for Lex Luthor and Rhea. They were sitting there, smugly and excitedly watched people getting killed for their entertainment. What a bunch of heartless creatures.

 

The gates busted open.

 

Kara felt the ground rumbling.

 

_ Not good. _

 

“Shield!” she signaled as the carts began to be seen in the sun. Four carts, two people on each with spinning blades on the wheels. Every fighter on those carts was armed to their teeth. There were men, women. Some large, some small. All was thirsty for blood.

 

Nobles trying out for the raw fight.  _ Stupid. _

 

“Stand together!” one of the gladiators in the chains shouted and Kara quickly formed a circle with her back at others to protect herself along with the others from Grant’s training ground. She had fought, practiced, hurt, be hurt by them and with them for the last months. They all formed some kind of companionship, or maybe to Siobhan, a tiny but quick Esmosien with a thick accent, friendship.

 

“Protect each other and we shall live!” Kara demanded and she didn't need any confirmation to know that her group agreed. It was their only choice.

 

A cart came close to them, hoping to cut Siobhan in half but the girl was quick enough to jump onto the cart while Kara gripped on the stupid gladiator’s wrist on the cart and yanked him down, having him ran over by his own wheel. The other gladiator wielded his axe to aim at Kara but Siobhan had already sent a kick to the face and he was off the cart as well.

 

Around them, everyone was working in pairs. Some had died. Kara gritted her teeth when she was choked by someone’s whip tightly around her neck and pulled her off the rolling cart. Her back met the land with a loud thud and she was dragged behind another cart, moving past a dead body.

 

Kara quickly bit the small dagger she had been given between her teeth and grabbed the whip to push herself up before a spinning blade caught a hold on her. Finding a shield from the ground, she rolled on it and was able to crouch on the metal piece. She plunged the dagger right at the driver’s neck, she screamed in pain and fell off the cart. Her partner let loose of the whip when the vehicle smashed into the arena wall, killing her in the process and freeing Kara right before she was stabbed by a spear plugged in the sand.

 

She turned around and found another group mate in trouble because he was trapped in a net and was about to be stabbed to death by several spears above him.

 

“Winn!” Siobhan shouted as she crushed one of the opponents’ helmets with a mace. Kara used her feet to flip a spear off the ground and threw it right at the one that was about to shoot an arrow at Siobhan. Using the distraction, Kara ended another opponent’s life with an axe she picked up on her way to Winn and Siobhan.

 

Winn got one leg out of the net and kicked at the closest one to him in the leg, sending her to her back. Siobhan freed him and he finished his job by giving the fallen girl a strong kick straight at her face. Blood splattered on the sand and maybe one of her teeth as well.

 

An arrow flew past Kara’s left side, leaving a sharp pain. It had gone through the helmet and injured her ear. She winced and jumped away as the second arrow came to her. There was still a cart running around and taking out people with bow and arrows. Kara searched for something to strike back and saw a metal chain on the ground.

 

“J’onn! The chain!” she yelled at the only Martian in her group. He understood and rolled over to approach the chain and threw Kara one end. They pulled the chain harshly and ran against the incoming cart.

 

The horses fell onto the ground, yelping in pain as the humans being thrown off the cart. The sound of bone being snapped crept Kara out when the one with the bow crushed his face on the sand and the other one got on his feet to run for a weapon. J’onn let go of the chain. Kara pulled it off with her Kryptonian strength that was said to be god-like, though it was only better than others a little, and threw a loop around the man’s neck. With a sharp yank, she broke his spines.

 

Kara panted heavily as she looked around to see if anyone else was going for them. Five of her group had been killed. The rest were injured, bruised but alive. The enemies were down.

 

While everyone left was trying to catch their breath, the gates opened again.

 

“What now?” Siobhan grunted.

 

The people who came out of the gates weren’t gladiators but guards, royal guards. They were heavily armed with swords and spears, shields and headgears. Kara stood still and watched as the guards formed a U around everyone.

 

“Drop your weapon!” The man in a slightly more shiny armor, Kara suspected he was the commander, gave the order, “Drop it. The Queen wants to speak to you.”

 

Everyone let go of their weapons and the guards parted way to reveal the Queen, walking with her was Lex Luthor.

 

Kara’s heart steeled up as the man she had been looking for was coming to her face, smirking in amusement. She doubted that he remembered her.

 

“Bow!” the commander shouted again and Kara had to do it along with others.

 

Queen Rhea’s feet came close. Lex’s, too.

 

Kara could snap one of their necks at this distance. But she couldn't. She still didn't know where Kal was.

 

“Rise, rise,” the Queen said and Kara looked up. The first thing she saw was Rhea’s proud smirk. “Your fame is well deserved, Kryptonian.”

 

She was talking to Kara alone. Kara didn't expect this. The fame Rhea was talking about was just her survival skill in the arena that was boosted up from mouth to mouth, breath to breath, ear to ear.

 

“I don't think there’s ever been a gladiator to match you,” Rhea continued without sarcasm. Kara did impress her then. The Queen turned to Lex Luthor, “As for this young man, he insists you are a Rao’s fighter reborn, Emberflame. Or was it Voidvale?” The clever and cruel eyes narrowed at her, a friendly grin spread on Rhea’s dark red painted lips. “Why doesn't the hero reveal herself and tell us all your real name? You do have a name.”

 

Standing in front of the Daxam Queen and Lex Luthor in their brightest glory, Kara couldn’t help but want to pick up the chain to break their bones.

 

She glared at Rhea and answered, “My name is Gladiator.” Spinning on her heels, Kara walked away.

 

“How dare you show your back to me?” she heard Rhea’s yelling but kept on walking. “Slave!” Kara paused. “You will remove your helmet and tell me your name!”

 

The air became suffocating as the tension grew and everyone was deadly quiet. Kara felt like she could move further and all hell broke loose.

 

The blonde turned around, took off the helmet and stared into Rhea’s angry eyes to speak, “My name is Kara Zor-el, and I am  _ not _ a slave. I come to find my brother, Kal-el, who has been taken from his bed, in his sleep by this person you let stand by you,  _ your Highness _ .” Kara pointed right at Lex Luthor’s face. He seemed to remember who she was. “Kryptonians are free creatures, we can never be enslaved, especially by any Daxamite.”

 

Rhea gawked at her in disbelief, shaking. “Arms!” the commander shouted and Kara was surrounded by spears.

 

“You have guts, Kryptonian,” Rhea slowly spoke, the shaking had reduced, “I could have you cut open right here, right now for trying to humiliate me.”

 

Lex Luthor took a step up and proposed, “Perhaps that’s not the best way to deal with her, your Majesty. The Queen should be merciful, especially to those who keep challenging her limit.” Kara felt his dagger glance but held eyes with Rhea anyway.

 

“I know,” Rhea shrugged, lifting her chin and said, “Kara Zor-el, since you claim to be a free creature, I’ll treat you like one. Summon me this Kryptonian’s trainer, I would like to have a word.”

 

Kara gritted her teeth as the shadow covered her heart, knowing that she might have put Lady Grant in danger.

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena paced back and forth constantly, repeatedly coming up with many scenarios of how would the Queen treat the crowd’s favorite: Kara Zor-el. Not everyone had heard what was actually said inside the arena but the guards talked to the maids, the maids talked to the sellers and the sellers talked to everyone.

 

The hollow Queen against the daughter of Rao.

 

It was the first time that Lena had seen such hope for her cause. Rhea’s power was great but she never was the crowd’s favorite.

 

The Kryptonian was. Just looking at how the audiences cheered ‘Kryptonian’ after every fight, every game. Lena had done some research, and it was quite easy because who would turn down a Luthor?

 

She also looked for the information involving Kara’s brother but found nothing because Lex never wrote down what he did to people he took against their will. It kept his dirty deeds hidden and he wouldn't be traced. Lex was a clever fox.

 

Lena got worried when the Kryptonian disappeared from the next games as if nothing had happened. She wondered what Rhea was planning.

 

“Can you stop pacing?” Sam complained from the desk, “You’re distracting me.”

 

“Apologies,” Lena winced and sat down on the bench new the window, “I keep thinking about that gladiator.”

 

The senator turned her head and looked at Lena. “The Kryptonian? Why?”

 

Lena then told her what she had been seeing through the defiant act that Kara Zor-el did at the arena. Sam listened thoughtfully, nodding occasionally until Lena stopped. “What do you think?”

 

The senator slowly stood up from the ground and placed her hands behind her back. “I think it's possible that Rhea is threatened a bit but that's not enough to bring her down. Not if the gladiator isn't aware of her power.”

 

“So you're saying we need to talk to her?” Lena frowned.

 

“Probably. But I don't think the next time she’s in the arena, she would be able to survive, Lena,” Sam sadly spoke, slightly shaking her head, “The Kryptonian isn't an option.”

  
  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  
  


Kara sat still in the waiting lane. No one was sitting with her. Above her head, the stomping and calling out her name was deafening but she could hear nothing but her heartbeat.

 

Rhea was such a cunning person. She easily had Kara killed but instead, she attacked Cat Grant, not physically but financially. She didn't even do it herself, she let Lex Luthor do his job.

 

_ “I sold you.” _

 

When Cat Grant first told Kara that, she didn't believe it. Then the trainer went on to explain why she had to do it. Turned out, Cat had a son who was living far away and the boy doesn't even know he had such a rich mother. Lex somehow found out about the boy and would harm him if Cat didn't sell Kara at the cheapest price possible: 10 Kirrin.

 

10 Kirrin could only buy a shoe.

 

Kara was worth only half of a pair of shoes in Lex Luthor’s eyes.

 

And now he had something in his sleeve for her that would definitely take her life.

 

Kryptonians had a saying,  _ ‘Face the wind and cover your eyes’ _ . It meant that once something bad happened to you, you should not see things as how they were at first but you should get rid of your own judgemental perception to clearly acknowledge the situation as a whole.

 

Kara leaned against the rocky wall, feeling the thunder of excitement from the Daxamites above her. They came for her, screamed her name and placed bets on her head.

 

Lex Luthor wanted her to be killed, firstly because Rhea wanted it, then it was because the bet would bring him a fortune once the public lost.

 

And finally, getting rid of the Kryptonian who exposed his dirty work.

 

One stone killed three birds.

 

He was smart, Kara had to give him that, to take up the opportunity as he saw it.

 

The problem was Kara had to die, and she definitely planned not to do that before finding out what happened to Kal.

 

“Kryptonian, you’re up,” the commander, whose name Kara learned was Olsen, told her through the door and opened it. She stood up and walked past him. “Good luck, you’ll need it out there.”

 

Sounded like he knew what was waiting for her out there. Good. At least she hadn't come naively. 

Every step she took closer to the arena, every breath got heavier. Her hand clenched around the sword, the other adjusted the way the breastplate hugged around her chest. The helmet and shield were put near the entrance, waiting for her.

 

“Wait!”

 

Kara’s hand froze in mid-air and her head turned to the source of the sound. A woman approached her in a large green cloak. She was little.

 

The first thing Kara thought of was Lex’s trick to distract her. Then the woman halted before coming too close and revealed her face.

 

She was little but her beauty was not. The raven hair and the bright green eyes had taken Kara aback. Who was this? What did she want?

 

“Kryptonian, wait,” the woman said, serious and calm.

 

“No,” Kara said as the guards stepped behind the woman, to protect her. It was funny how they thought the person who could walk freely into an arena needed any protection from the one who couldn't escape.

 

The woman walked closer and the guards told her, “Lady, please don't be too close. She’s dangerous.”

 

“I pose no danger to her, she wouldn't harm me,” said the woman in the cloak, coming to Kara’s face.

 

“We can't risk, my Lady,” the guards answered and placed their spears at Kara’s chest. “Drop the weapon, Kryptonian.”

 

Kara did it and waited. Lex wouldn't have her killed before the game. But he might do tricks. The woman stood very close to her and smiled warmly, “I have my bet on you, Gladiator, so I need to be sure that I’d win.”

 

“Unless you have a better blade for me inside that cloak, I’m afraid you’d have to take chances,” Kara retorted with a smirk. Her guess that this person was a noblewoman who was addicted to gambling.

 

“No,” the woman lifted her chin up, “but I have something better.”

 

And the next thing Kara knew, her lips were pressing against the woman’s. She was surprised when she sensed the woman’s hands on her neck but a kiss was never expected.

 

The soft and sensual lips were forcefully ravaging hers, Kara felt the woman’s tongue swiping for access. She stubbornly kept her mouth tight. If she was to die today, not even a pretty woman would be able to fool her into enjoying a heated kiss and forgetting reality. Kryptonians never drowned themselves in mundane pleasures, especially in their last hours of life.

 

“Open. Your. Mouth,” muttered the woman under her breath, “Do it, Kara Zor-el.”

 

Hearing her name, Kara gingerly split her lips and took in the woman’s wet and tasty tongue. Unknowingly letting out a whimper, she closed her eyes as she felt something strange between their teeth and tongues. Something hard and solid. It had length and wasn't sharp.

 

The woman moaned loudly and Kara believed she did it to signal Kara to take the thing from her mouth, not because she was aroused by the kiss. So Kara rolled it in with her tongue and teasingly bit the woman's lower lip before they parted.

 

The woman was panting when she stepped back, cheeks flushed and gazing blurrily into Kara’s eyes. She gulped and tilted her head with a small smile, “Bless you under Rao, gladiator.”

 

Kara didn't smile back, only stared at the woman indifferently and replied, “If I live, come bless me again.”

 

The woman’s smile faded and she sounded more sincere, “Then live.”

 

Kara turned around, picking up her helmet to put on her head and grabbed the shield. “I’d try,” she said and gestured the gate. It slowly opened and she stepped out into the sun.

  
  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  
  


The crowd went wild when the gate opened, revealing their favorite gladiator. The  _ ‘Kryptonian’  _ chanting began to echo across the colosseum. Sam pretended to take a sip of her wine as she worriedly waited for Lena to return.

 

In the meantime, Sam’s eyes focused on the figure walking out of the shadow with a sword, breastplate, helmet and a simple shield. She was destined to be murdered for provoking the Queen.

 

_ Such an unfortunate twist… _

 

The senator narrowed her eyes when the gladiator stopped in the middle of the arena. She must be waiting for what came next. Everyone was, too. It had been hyped up since the beginning of the week that the Kryptonian would face some tragic fate that challenged her natural strength and skills. In another word, she would be killed in a different way.

 

There was a beat of silence as the crowd settled down and impatiently held their breath. Then the sound of the other gate open riled it up again. A gladiator twice bigger than the Kryptonian walked out from the tunnel, dragging a large axe on one hand and a shield on the other, a mask readied on his forehead. He was armed to the teeth, large like an elephant. Sam clicked her tongue, feeling bad for the Kryptonian. Lena had gone to see her to give her something that might help her stay alive until the end of the fight. She couldn't see why Lena was so interested in the Kryptonian, but she supported her anyway, because they only had each other in the cause.

 

“Kara! Kara! Kara!” the crowd chanted loudly when the blonde's name was said. Her opponent, raised his hand in the air when his name was announced.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Bathordox The Undefeated. I have never failed to bring down any gladiator and my axe tasted blood more times than I can count,” the huge man proudly claimed and he actually sounded humble, well, more humble than someone with such accomplishment. “Today I face the Kryptonian Runaway Kara Zor-el,” he pointed at the woman on the arena, “You, Kryptonian, be careful.”

 

The crowd cheered in many ways. Some were excited, some were screaming out of rage because there was a very big difference between the gladiators but all were hyped. Sam fully knew the angry people didn't care about the gladiators’ life for all it was worth, they worried more about their bet on the Kryptonian’s head. Lex Luthor somehow had managed to buy her, according to Lena, and now was sending her to the death.

 

“Sorry for taking so long,” Lena’s voice rang from behind and when Sam turned to the left, she already saw the woman sitting on the chair next to her, “I gave her the key.”

 

“The key? What key?” Sam asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“I don't know exactly,” the green-eyed woman replied without much hope, “Lex gave it to the guy who is in charge of preparing the arena. He might have set up something sinister in this game. I think there would be a cage somewhere.”

 

“What did she say when you gave her something so vague?”

 

Lena gave her a glance and turned back at the field, “I couldn't tell her what it does. There were guards around us.”

 

Sam narrowed her eyes at Lena, “Then how could you give her the key without being seen as giving her pre-game advantage?”

 

The sun might have fooled her but there was a flash of blush ran across Lena’s cheeks. The raven-haired woman awkwardly cleared her throat before answering, “It doesn't matter how. I gave her the key. Let’s see what she’d do with it.”

 

Sam didn't ask more and returned to pay attention to the pair on the sand. They were crouching down a bit, staring into each other’s face. Bathordox had his mark on, a lion mask, and moved slowly into circles. Kara stepped gradually, paralleling his movements, seemingly keeping distance and buy some time.  _ Smart. _

 

Bathordox charged first. He lunged at the Kryptonian without fear. The woman moved back to avoid the axe. Right in that first moment of the fight, the gates opened again and Kara halted her attack to look around. Four group of people, separated by their outfits, each group had three members, ran along the curve of the arena and gathered at four spots to pick up something in the sand.

 

Four large metal chains with four hidden objects. But the gladiators didn't have time to care because they were so busy getting back to the duel. Kara had just successfully dodged a swipe of the axe right above her head and staggered backward. The axe stroke again right at her shoulder. She flipped over and landed right near the other end of one chain. The people pulled the chain and the surface right in front of her face dropped to reveal something underneath.

 

A loud growl was heard and Sam quickly found herself on her feet, running to the balcony to have a closer look. The Kryptonian could only jump backwards to avoid the powerful slap from the tiger emerging from the sand. The animal didn't stop, it continued to slap her again but this time it was held back by the people yanking at its neck.

 

Bathordox took the advance and kicked Kara down. The fell caused her to face another surprise tiger cage.

 

_ Two? No, four Snaibeeli tigers. _ Sam gritted her teeth as she recognized the long black stripe of fur standing up from between the tigers’ ears all the way to their tails, the undeniable sign of the large Snaibeeli wild animal. Lex was playing so dirty. Bathordox seemed to know about the tigers because he lured Kara towards the animals easily with every chop.

 

**Clank!**

 

The colosseum shook with gasps when Kara had no other choice but to use the shield to block Bathordox’ attack directly, which split the shield into two pieces and blood spluttered out of Kara’s left arm.

 

Sam sensed something gripping on her hand. It was Lena, squeezing her hand in fear as her green eyes bored deadly down at the gladiators, worried. She didn't take back her hand, only turned her gaze to the game again.

 

Without the shield, Kara had an enormous disadvantage, not including the tigers.

 

The third tiger cage opened and the tiger jumped right onto Kara’s back. It overshadowed her as they both fell into the cage. Sand flew up in the air, blinding everybody’s sight. The grip around Sam’s hand tightened, growing along with the beating of her own heart and the growling of the wild animal was heard and the struggling was hidden in the dusty fog.

 

“No…” she heard Lena mutter.

 

Bathordox raised his axe high, preparing to declare his victory. Sam’s eyes still glued to the opened cage. The Kryptonian’s fate had grown on her favor in a mysterious way, perhaps she had been affected by Lena’s concern for her.

 

Lex announced from the porch, “The winner is-”

 

“Wait!” someone shouted cutting him off. It was Prince Mon-el, pointing down at the arena with excitement on his face.

 

“Look!” someone shouted.

 

Bathordox turned around.

 

The movement that appeared first from the mist was the yellow and black striped fur. Then the mist flew by and a glaring red color emerged from it. The Kryptonian climbed out from under the rug made by one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth, dripping in a long stream of blood from head to toe, painting her face half in the liquid of life and death.

 

She flipped the sword sideways, sending a splash of blood on the sand. The entire area shut up at the sight of the glorious Kryptonian who had just defeated a Snaibeeli tiger, bathed in the proof of the struggle and didn't seem to be frightened at all.

 

“Holy Rao,” she whispered in awe, fear and admiration. Now she knew why Lena paid attention to this person.

 

Bathordox didn't hesitate, he lunged at her again but Kara swiftly avoided the strike due to her smaller figure, speed was on her side. The streak of red formed by the trail of blood ran to Bathordox’ behind and with an accurate chop, she took out his ability to stand. Blood oozed out from the man’s left ankle as he dropped to his knees, screaming. But it was not a scream of pain.

 

He still managed to not fall on his face and sent another throw of the axe horizontally, hoping to hit Kara. The woman wrapped around his right arm and-  _ snap _ .

 

Sam winced when the axe fell off Bathordox’ hand, his middle finger twisted backwards, creating a horrifying image of imaginary pain that got a muscle in Sam’s hand jolted.

 

But Bathordox lived up to his title of The Undefeated, he didn't seem to worry about his broken finger, he took the chance that Kara was still around his arm and shoulder to throw both of them down. Kara made a sound when she was smashed down onto the ground with Bathordox on top of her.

 

Now Kara was the one to be trapped. Bathordox punched at her face, she tilted her head and threw an elbow across his face. The mask shielded him.

 

“Come on!” Lena grunted next to her. Sam found herself rooting for the Kryptonian inside her chest as well.

 

The said gladiator lifted her hips and kicked at Bathordox’ mask. The man staggered backwards this time, blood splashing out of the eyes, the nose and mouth of the mask. Kara kicked again at his only good leg left, right at the ankle. He fell on his back, coughing more blood out. The crowd screamed, cheered and yelled many words, but ultimately they all chanted one word.

 

“Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!”

 

Everyone was pointing a thumb down, the gesture that aimed for the final act that ended the life of the defeated. They were waiting, urging for that brutality of the arena, what they had come and paid to see.

 

They loved the Kryptonian for that.

 

Kara walked closer, picking up the axe with one hand as blood from the other was still streaming. She flipped the mask up to reveal a very bloody-faced Bathordox. Kara looked up at the main porch, asking for the host’s decision.

 

Sam turned her gaze at the Queen, who was slowly walking to the balcony, raising one hand out with the thumb readied.

 

Thumb down.

 

“KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!” the crowd agreed.

 

The attention returned to Kara once again, who was holding the axe with both hands, the weapon above her head. Sam heard Lena inhaling sharply when the Kryptonian lowered one hand and then both, throwing the axe down on the sand with her eyes at the Queen. She didn't kill Bathordox.

 

The gladiator defied the queen.

 

Sam worriedly waited for the reaction from everyone. If they loved her because of the killing, she couldn't tell how would they take the sparing.

 

“KARA ZOR-EL MERCIFUL!”

 

“KARA MERCIFUL!”

 

“KARA! MERCY! KARA! KARA! KARA!”

 

It wasn't expected. The act of deciding not to kill the opponent had actually gotten the crowd on the gladiator’s side, not the Queen, who had been encouraged to deliver the opposite decision.

 

_ Interesting. _

 

She turned to Lena, who was half-smiling, half-chuckling as if she, too, was confused how to react to such sight. But Sam knew one thing, that Lena was right to think Kara could be their game changer.

  
  
  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The guards appeared again, this Kara had expected.

 

When she decided to not kill her opponent, she knew it pissed the Queen off, for being humiliated publicly.

 

If you were designed to be murdered a few minutes ago, you wouldn’t care about courtesy. Kara wanted to disgrace Lex Luthor, for hoping he could finish her off with this.

 

The said man walked down the arena with Rhea, frowning and angry. Maybe they were here to watch the guards speared her to her death. A public execution.

 

“You just will not die, will you, Kryptonian?” Rhea said with a thornful voice and a cruel smile, “Such a performer but poor attitude.”

 

“Good attitude wouldn't keep me alive,” Kara shortly answered.

 

“Inside the arena, yes. But you’ll need to behave like a slave if you want to stay alive outside this place,” the Queen snapped softly. “Bow.”

 

Kara gritted her teeth and glared at the woman with the crown on her head. She stood still and quickly found the cold gaze returned to Rhea’s eyes. If she bowed, she had accepted her mental state to be seen as a slave to her.

 

Lex Luthor asked for permission from the Queen and stepped up, approaching Kara without hesitation. She tried to hold back the urge to break his arm as his face came to her ear.

 

“Bow and I’ll tell you where your brother is.”

 

That got Kara noticed, goosebumps ran across her back. She threw Lex Luthor a furious side look. The bald man smugly added, “If you kiss her feet, I might send him a note for you.”

 

Kara pressed her lips together when he retreated to his spot behind the Queen. She didn't know if Lex would keep his words, but it was the first time ever she could have some information about Kal.

 

It only took her pride as a Kryptonian.

 

_ Family comes first. _

 

She walked forwards, bowed and kissed Rhea’s feet only to be refused in the last second when the Queen moved away.

 

“Slaves kiss my feet. You’re a Kryptonian, you don't deserve it.”

 

It was the last thing Kara heard before everything was drown in the crowd’s protesting scream.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A cold wave of air washed across her hands and face when she walked into the hall.

 

This was where Lex had been keeping the Kryptonian, not with the other gladiators but she was isolated, perhaps a tactic to break her head down.

 

She knew exactly where Kara was and she approached the cell cautiously, eyeing the figure sitting inside it. The blonde hair covered her face, Kara sat with her left to the door, chained at the ankles and wrists. Imprisoned.

 

Lena stood still, not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation. The dry stain of blood on Kara’s arm from the fight was visible and she couldn't help but feeling sorry that she didn't get the treatment she deserved. She gripped the little bottle of lotion in her hand, the purpose of this secret visit and took one step towards the cell.

 

“Go away,” said the Kryptonian, startling Lena. Her voice was deeper than when she met her before the game. Rougher and more unfamiliar.

 

“Do you remember me?” Lena gingerly asked through the bars of the cell, hoping her voice wouldn't intrude.

 

The gladiator turned her head to the left and Lena saw a black eye, broken lips and a cut on her forehead, things that couldn't be seen from the seats of the colosseum. Her heart tugged strongly, knowing that the gladiator life was harsh, she was raised inside a house that trained gladiators for a living, of course she knew, but the gladiators were always given proper medical treatment and some were even spoiled after a good fight. What Kara had performed yesterday was magnificent, yet she was chained even inside a cell. Lena doubted Lex cared about her well-being.

 

“Do I remember you?” the Kryptonian mockingly replied with a smirk but the smile didn't reach anywhere, “I still feel you on my tongue, lady.”

 

The direct description and reminder of their unplanned exchange inside the tunnel brought heat onto Lena’s face. Her mind had occasionally drifted back to that moment and distracted her now reality during the day. She didn't know how she came up with that idea but from the second she knew the guards would be coming along with her to meet Kara, she hid the key under the tongue.

 

It was a shameless act, Lena admitted, but she hadn't lied when she told Kara she had bet on her. She did, but not with money, with the chance of destroying the gladiator system that ruined many people’s lives for years.

 

Kara was her card.

 

“I apologise for doing so without asking,” she cleared her throat, “you must hate that.”

 

“Being used to entertain others? You tell me, do you want to be in my boots?” Kara didn't hide her hostility but Lena sensed there was self-mock in it.

 

“No, nobody does,” she acknowledged, thinking how others saw she as the second most powerful Luthor in the house but in fact she was nothing more than just a piece of toy to Lex. “I didn't do it for the intimacy value, you know that, gladiator.”

 

“No, you didn't,” the Kryptonian stood up, the sound of the chains being dragged along with her limbs screeched, echoing inside the cold hall, bringing a chilly aura of a caged animal waiting to escape and unleash its anger on those who had held it captive. “I assume you didn't enjoy the act as well.”

 

That was actually wrong. Lena might had been in a tough spot back then but the kiss lingered too long to be considered as something must be done for another cause. But the Kryptonian didn't need to know that.

 

“It’s irrelevant whether or not I enjoyed it. I gave you something. Do you still have it?”

 

The Kryptonian chewed and stuck the key out of between her teeth, then snuck it back in her mouth. “Yes. What does it do?”

 

“You don't know?” Lena frowned. She had thought Kara must have figured out what it did, hence the enormous switch of event back on the field.

 

“Am I supposed to?” the gladiator tilted her head.

 

“I thought it might help you inside the arena. Whatever was prepared for you,” Lena sighed, “You didn't use it.”

 

“I was busy trying to defend myself to care about that little thing you gave me,” the smirk seemed to have some life, “How much did you gain?”

 

Lena was confused by the lack of information, “Gain?”

 

“You said you bet on me. I won. How much did you gain?”

 

Lena shook her head, “It was an excuse to meet you.”

 

The smirk on the Kryptonian’s face became crooked and turned into a frown. “Why? What do you want from me?”

 

Lena couldn’t stay long down here so she shouldn’t tell anything just yet, except for one thing. “I want you to stay alive,” she said and put her hand between the bars to deliver the bottle, “This will help the wounds heal faster. Take it.”

 

Kara didn’t take the bottle, stood straight at stared into her eyes with curiosity, “What’s your name?”

 

“Lena,” she gingerly gave her identity, worrying that her last name would strike her very first step to have the gladiator on her side.

 

“Lena,” the blonde repeated with a smile. The gentle reaction warmed up something in Lena’s heart because she didn’t think such a rough and harsh person like Kara could have such a soft expression on her face. “ _ ‘The Light’ _ . Beautiful. My name is Kara.”

 

Suddenly Lena became self-conscious that Kara had just called her name beautiful. “I know.  _ ‘The Beloved’ _ . It suits you.”

 

They stood there, not doing anything for a few seconds and just looked into each other’s eyes. Then Kara sighed and gazed down at Lena’s hand, “Listen, Lena, I don’t know who you are and what do you want from me exactly, but if you want to help me, I just need to know what happened to my brother, Kal-el. You seem like someone who might be able to find such information, I have a hunch. Do that for me, and I’ll stay alive until you can see me again.”

 

Lena nodded, even though she didn’t know exactly how she was going to search for Kara’s brother, but it was the first thing she could do for her, she should do it to ease the crime that her brother had committed. “I can try. Now take the bottle and help yourself, I don’t have much time.” She threw the lotion in and Kara quickly caught it. Then Lena turned around and fled the hall, not even leaving a goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara didn’t see Lena again after that night.

 

Sometimes she thought she did but then she woke up and realized she had been dreaming. Dreaming about two odd encounters that seemed so unreal.

 

How could Lena move in and out wherever Kara had been held so easily?

 

Why would Lena want her alive?

 

Who was Lena?

 

She had so many questions she needed answers for and she planned to ask the woman in the their next meet, which might be never. The lotion helped and it also reminded Kara that Lena was real, not the incarnation of Rao that was sent to help her.

 

Kara wasn't put into any fight for a long time. Then one night, she heard the hall door open again.

 

_ Lena? _

 

But it wasn't Lena, it was Lex.

 

The bald man walked to her cell with an amused smile. “Hello, Kryptonian.”

 

Kara didn't respond, kept glaring at the despicable man in front of her, who was kicking some soil into the cell.

 

“I brought you some good news,” he unlocked the door with a key and stepped inside, not feeling intimidated by Kara at all, “about your brother.”

 

Kara stood right up, “Where is he?”

 

Lex laughed maniacally, “Take your time, I’ll tell you anyway. But before that, I have a surprise for you.” He yelled at someone out of Kara’s sight, “Bring her in!”

 

Two guards and a person walked in. Lena was between them.

 

_ No. _

 

“Let her go!” Kara growled, yanking the chains. Lena heard her and looked up. Then she faced the ground again. 

 

“She was caught snooping around in my room, looking for my private notes about gladiators,” Lex crossed his arms, a gleam of evil flashed in the eyes, “You’re smarter than I thought, I give you that Kryptonian, but using my family is not a good idea.”

 

Kara froze, blinking in confusion. “Your family?”

 

“Oh, you don't know?” Lex chuckled maniacally, “Let me introduce to you,” he forcefully grabbed the raven-haired woman’s forearm and unlocked the door to pull her in the cell, “Lena Luthor, my  _ dear _ sister.”

 

Kara stared at Lena, who was also looking at her with a flood of emotion in her eyes, screaming for something silently. “You are his… sister?”

 

“Answer her,” Lex pushed Lena closer to where Kara was standing.

 

“...yes.” Lena’s voice was like a whisper. Kara stepped back, away from her. “Kara-”

 

“Where is my brother?” she didn't look at Lena anymore but at Lex.

 

“Your brother…” Lex cooed, pretending like he needed time to think, “oh yes, the Kryptonian boy. He was a waste of food. He couldn't fight, couldn't even block a sword.” Kara gritted her teeth, glaring at Lex, trying to burn the smug and vicious smirk,“You know, sister, you should be the one to tell her. You read what I wrote.”

 

She now looked at Lena. The woman slightly shook her head and said, “I-I can’t.”

 

Kara had a bad feeling about anything that was hiding behind those words but she needed to know, even though if the fact was coming out from a Luthor’s mouth. “Tell me,” she grunted angrily, her hands balled into fists.

 

“He’s… dead,” Lena muttered, something sparkled in her eyes.

 

Kara closed her eyes to shield the tears from falling and she would look weak in front of the bastard Lex Luthor and his sister. Then she opened them and asked again, “How?”

 

“That she doesn't know,” Lex replied and waited until Kara looked at him to continue, “I fed him to the tigers.” Entire Kara’s body began to shake with disgust and anger. Her teeth bared and jaws locked. The chains around her wrists and ankles became narrower, more painful as she lunged toward Lex. Something snapped. Instead of dodging the charge, Lex pushed her sister at Kara and she quickly grabbed her at the neck because she had prepared to snatch Lex’s throat.

 

Kara let out a growl, among that, Lena’s whimper was heard as she was squished against her chest by Kara’s arms. The broken chain dangled below Kara’s right wrist, hovering in front of Lena’s chest.

 

“Release me,” Kara shouted loudly, the sound echoed heavily between the walls, startling the guards and Lena twitched inside her arms, frightened, “NOW!”

 

Lex didn't budge, smirking, “Or what?”

 

“I will kill your sister,” Kara gritted, feeling the veins popping against her palm. The Luthor girl was scared of her. But she was so furious to care. “Just a twist and she’s dead.”

 

Lex’s smile didn't falter, he shrugged indifferently, “Go ahead. I still have three tigers left to feed.”

 

Kara sensed her teeth being pressed against themselves, straining the wounds inside her mouth and the life throbbing in her grip was so fragile and weak, she could easily end it.

 

She recalled Kal’s smile and his good-willed nature. He wouldn't want her to kill anyone without being forced into it. Her brother, her kind brother would never hurt a soul.

 

She let go and Lena fell to the floor. Kara felt her tears fall. She ignored that. The guards came inside and unlock the chain on her left wrist, freeing her from the wall, leaving the chain that locked her ankles.

 

“You’re weaker than I thought, Kryptonian,” Lex said, leaving the cell and locked his sister inside. Lena sat still, didn't try to follow him. “Lena stays with you tonight. Until then, do whatever you want, beat her, fuck her, anything that pleases you. After all, you are the crowd’s favorite, I have to treat you nicely. Don't be shy.”

 

His laugh echoed wildly, it haunted Kara even after he had gone with the guards. She didn't care that someone saw her crying. Her brother, her last family, had died alone.

  
  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena’s eyes hadn't left Kara ever since the blonde sat back down in a corner, the tears had dried on her face but the sad look was visible. The heavy atmosphere had shut everything she could make a sound of. What Lex had done to Kara and her brother, not even a thousand apologies could never be enough to make it up.

 

She remembered how she had been so afraid inside Kara’s arms, the pure deadly muscles gripped tightly around her neck, as hard as steel, threatening to end her life after a moment. Lena only then understood what the gladiators went through, even just for a few seconds long, what it felt like to have your life under someone’s mercy.

 

Lena was so scared she couldn't even speak for the first few minutes after being released from the grasp. Living in fear her whole life didn’t hold a candle to a moment of thinking that the life she once knew would end.

 

The funny thing was, she was afraid of being killed, yet Kara didn't scare her. And she didn't know what to make out of that.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena heard Kara’s voice. It ghosted softly in the air that she thought she had imagined it. “For threatening to kill you.”

 

Lena gulped away the twisting pain that sat on her chest annoyingly, seeing how the Kryptonian apologized to her while she was supposed to do that first. “It’s nothing you should worry about,” she said, clenching her shaky hands.

 

“You were scared, I know,” Kara turned to Lena, her eyes were swollen a bit due to the crying. “I wouldn't hurt you in here.”

 

“You don't need to explain, I…” Lena took a deep breath and sighed, “I get why you did it. I’m a Luthor, and I didn't tell you. With everything that Lex has done-”

 

“It’s his crime, not yours,” Kara interrupted her and ran fingers in her hair, revealing more of her face, “You don’t seem like a bad person.”

 

That brought a smile to Lena’s face, unusually. Then it faded. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

 

The grief returned to Kara’s eyes. “I can say the same to you.”

 

A moment of mutual understanding warmed up Lena’s heart. It also reminded her that the cell was cold, much colder than on the ground. She shivered and chuckled sadly, “We can't choose our own family.”

 

“Does he always treat you like this?” Kara asked, leaning on the wall, the shackles clanking when she moved her legs.

 

“Like a slave, you mean,” Lena brought up another definition that fit the description better, “There are times he ignores me. And I can pretend he was a kind person. But then he remembers he has a half-sister who was conceived by his father’s affair with a foreign woman.”

 

Kara gazed at her with something sad but also understanding. Her voice, on the other hand, was deeper and timid, “Does he usually leave you alone with one of the gladiators?” If Lena didn’t know better, Kara sounded… protective. But that couldn’t be, they didn’t know each other that enough.

 

“If you’re talking about the thing he said earlier, about you can do whatever you want to me,” Lena felt disgusted for even having to repeat it, she looked down at the ground, “No. Not with any gladiator. I’m more valuable to the nobles than…” she trailed off.

 

“...slaves,” Kara finished without any bitterness. “I got you in this situation, I’m sorry.”

 

Lena smiled, shaking her head, “No, I came to find you, remember? I know what I’m getting into.”

 

“Did you plan the whole thing?” the Kryptonian rubbed her right wrist, it was swollen up a bit and got redder, “The key, the kiss.”

 

Getting embarrassed right now was so inappropriate but Lena felt herself getting hot again and turned away to hide her face, “The key, yes. The kiss was improvised.”

 

The corner of Kara’s mouth bent upward a bit. “Clever.”

 

The conversation hung in the air. Lena brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “Tell me about your brother. What was he like?”

 

That was the begin of their talk across the night. The urge to sleep had passed and given up space for the little joy of finding some peace inside the mess of fate.

 

“Are you cold?” the Kryptonian suddenly asked, pausing her talk about the nature back in Krypton.

 

Lena let out a chuckle and lied, “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re shaking. A gladiator cell is not something a noble woman should spend a night in,” Kara gestured around, “I get used to it but you shouldn’t. I can warm you up.”

 

The word brought a little sizzle into Lena’s face and chest. “H-how?” she ridiculously stuttered.

 

“I’ll sit closer, if you aren’t afraid of me,” Kara said, staring at her, seemingly shy. Much shier than before.

 

In this cold cell, the unfamiliar warmth from the woman who had defeated a Snaibeeli tiger and defied a tyrant Queen sounded a bit too alluring, too good to refuse, no matter how much Lena’s rational mind told her to stop acting like a naive dog who latched on any kindness it received, she found herself nodding.

 

Kara moved closer, the chains were dragged loudly on the bumpy ground, announcing her movement as if she was telling Lena that the distance was reducing.

 

Lena didn’t expect the Kryptonian to actually radiate heat like she had a fire burning inside her. “Do you have a fever?” she asked worriedly.

 

“No, Kryptonians are just really warm.” A gentle smile spread slowly on Kara’s broken lips.

 

Kara’s face had more scars and bruises than the first time they met but in her eyes, the calm and steadiness never faltered. She was like a still lake, like a mountain. The aura of reliability wrapped around Kara like the air she breathed, luring Lena into the safety and stability that she had been craving her entire life, from the moment she was forced to leave the small house where she was born after her mother’s death to the large Luthor house, where she was treated like trash by the brother she never knew but had to grew up with. Her world was full of danger, therefore a slight calmness could shake her mind and pull her head onto a gladiator’s rough and hard shoulder, put her to sleep while listening to her stories about a place far far away she never visited but it grew on her like a planted seed of peace inside her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh kay... how did I do? I'm nervous because of the mistakes and typos.


	2. Liberari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things unfolded. Prepare for violence, frustration and satisfaction as if you are in a colosseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death, vulgar language, graphic description of disturbing things. Trigger warning.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> I've never written such a long chapter before. Whoever has watched Gladiator, I hope you'll love this version.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning came unknowingly. Kara was still inside the slumber when the first ray of sunlight woke her up and she stirred slightly to avoid the pain at her rib cage. Wincing a bit, she slowly realized something was leaning against her side and shoulder. Something alive.

 

Turning her face to the right, she immediately met a head full of black hair, scattering all over her skin and the person next to her.

 

_ Lena.  _

 

Kara brought up one hand to hold the woman’s face in place and gently moved closer so that Lena’s head would rest in the crook of her neck. This position nearly became an embrace. Kara saw how Lena’s legs were curling up under her dress and cursed in her head that the cell was too cold for her. She reached out to spread the dress wider, covering the pale limbs. Her fingers ghosted over the ivory skin, sensing the coolness of it and alerting the closeness of the bodies.

 

_ “Lena stays with you tonight. Until then, do whatever you want, beat her, fuck her, anything that pleases you. After all, you are the crowd’s favorite, I have to treat you nicely. Don't be shy.” _

 

That monster of a man had said that about his own sister, seeing her as a gift, a trade, a treat. Kara could not understand how one could do that to their own family. She loved Kal and always wanted him to have the best. He was her blood, her connection to Krypton, her past, her childhood. He meant everything to her.

 

Lex treated Lena like a slave. While she was shocked to find out Lena was a Luthor, she understood why Lena hadn't told her her last name. Kara in her anger, had threatened her life. Lena was only trying to help and she had let fury overcame her mind.

 

That was a mistake she could never make it up. Kryptonians were known for their strength, their belief and their love for peace. What Kara had done to Lena, though didn't cause any harm, it still scarred her soul. She had seen how scared Lena was in front of Lex, more violence only traumatized Lena more than she already was.

 

She wondered what Kal would do in this situation, when you found someone in the same boots as you were and both were helpless. Kara had no purpose left to fight for, Kal had gone. Kara should now craved freedom for herself. But if she had that freedom in her hands, she would give it to the woman sleeping next to her because Kara had had her time as a free person before while Lena was always imprisoned, even inside her own house.

 

Her eyes drifted to Lena’s hands, resting randomly in her lap. Her nails and skin were perfectly taken cared of, jewelry around her wrists but they couldn't hide the blurred white scars. Her dress was made of expensive material that might cost more than the price of ten gladiators but it was covered with dirt at the hem. Her face was beautiful and sharp but her eyes had an even bigger sadness.

 

Lena’s appearance would fool others into wishing they would be her, Lex must have wanted to turn his sister into some kind of prize to be won, therefore he spent a lot on her look. Disgusting.

 

Kara hesitated. She wanted to touch the woman’s hands, to keep them inside hers and warm them up but she was afraid it would cross a boundary that they had not yet reached. What should be used to describe them now? Were they friends? Were they allies? Were they something?

 

The only thing she knew that they had an understanding. Lena was very interested in Krypton’s culture and had admitted yesterday that she wanted to travel to Krypton when she was younger but when she was old enough, Krypton became a ruin. Kara, on the other hand, had been very intrigued by the newest Senate generation of Daxam, especially the Ariases, who had been a huge help to King Gar Land, the first Daxam king who had banned slavery from his kingdom and forced the slave trades to be shut down officially. Peace had been short, just like his reign, but Kara believed there would be another Gar Land out there who understood that everyone was equal.

 

Lena told Kara about her friend, senator Samantha, an Arias, and how they had met. Eventhough Kara hated that Lex used Lena as a stepping stone to get close to the Arias, it had given her an ally and a big relief from the suffocating life.

 

Kara told Lena about the City of Othua, the life she had had with Kal, then with the Danvers. She could have had a quiet life on her own but she could never leave Kal behind.

 

_ “Your courage is admirable, Kara. I wish I had it.” _

 

Lena had told her that but Kara thought Lena was one of the bravest people she had met. Lena didn't know who Kara was, yet she helped her against Lex’s will anyway, though constantly being tormented by him.

 

She looked down at the Luthor girl, a wild, odd and probably stupid idea came into her mind.

 

_ If I can escape, I will bring Lena with me. _

 

It sounded vague and silly but as the thought formed into words, she held onto it. Escaping this place, escaping this horrible world they were living in. Finding another chance.

 

She slowly moved out of the spot and tenderly let Lena lay down on the ground. Lena stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Kara lifted her feet high and took small steps towards the cell door. The key Lena had given her was stuck under her tongue. She took it out and wiped off the saliva with a few swipes on her ragged clothes and tested it on the lock.

 

Kara had thought about the chance that the key was important because Lena told her that Lex had kept it away after receiving back from the arena constructor. It was small and delicate. It didn't look like the common type of key that people used everyday. She had tested it on her shackles but it didn't fit. What if it was a cell key?

 

The key fit into the slot easily. Kara held her breath, praying to Rao that it worked.

 

**Clack… clack… click!**

 

The cell door slowly drifted open in front of Kara’s shocked eyes. She didn't expect it would actually unlock the door.

 

_ Gratitude, mighty Rao. _

 

She locked the cell again and returned to where Lena was lying, crouching down to shake her shoulders slightly. 

 

“Lena,” she whispered, “Lena, wake up.” The brunette frowned but ultimately fluttered her eyes open and gazed up at Kara.

 

“Hey…” Lena smiled lazily as if she wasn’t fully awake yet. The affectionate gesture caught Kara off guard, she temporarily forgot what she planned to do.

 

Kara’s thumb grazed across Lena’s cheek unconsciously, then she realized it and retreated her hand like Lena was burning. The Kryptonian gulped, her face got heated, actually, her entire body, especially at her groin. Kara shook her head and called again, “Wake up, I need to tell you something.”

 

Lena blinked a few times, her irises focused back on and she jerked, scrambling to sit up. “Rao! I’m awake! What happened?”

 

“Nothing scary,” Kara raised her empty palms, not approaching just yet, “I figured out what the key does.”

 

“The key?” Lena was confused at first, then she gasped, excitement overcame her face, “ _ The _ key? What can it do?”

 

Kara told her about what she had found and she shared her thought on what she could do with it. Lena listened carefully and smiled when Kara let her know that she should escape with her. “I can unlock other cells, creating chaos, then you and I can both flee from here. Away from the Queen, away from Lex. Away from everything.”

 

The raven-haired woman’s smile didn’t falter but it had some sadness in it, which alerted Kara that maybe the suggestion would not be well-received. “Listen, Kara, I absolutely appreciate that you want to help me, but I can’t just leave. Sam and I, we don’t only fight for ourselves, we fight for our people and their children. I can’t do it without her, she can’t do it without me.”

 

The disappointment invaded Kara’s chest quickly, unexpectedly hurtful. She wanted to bring Lena far away from Lex, protecting her with all her might. She wanted to see a brighter joy in those solemn eyes. She wanted to know what kind of strength Lena held inside her that had been limited by Lex’s cruelty. She wanted Lena to be free.

 

But she also understood that Lena would want those same things for other people whose rights were stripped off like Kal, Siobhan, Winn, J’onn, every other gladiator, not just Kara. She was not special to Lena, just another person who needed to be rescued.

 

“I understand,” Kara replied finally, scratching her neck, “it was an idiotic proposal on my part, apologies.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Lena smiled, shaking her head and moved closer to Kara and grabbed her hand, “No one has ever asked me to come with them before. That’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, Kara. And it gives me hope that what I do is right. It’s enough.” The slight warmth on Kara’s skin filled her heart with such rich and moving emotion, it was foreign and new, she couldn’t place a name for it. It pained her that she couldn’t bring Lena along, if she would ever escape the place, and it pained her even more that Lena didn’t think she deserved more than whatever she was having. Kara didn’t know Lena for a long time, but she could tell that the woman was not like Lex at all, probably was the best thing life could create. Lena needed to know that.

 

“I will help you,” she said with certainty, placing her other hand on Lena’s hand on hers, “if I deserve freedom, you deserve it, too, Lena Luthor.”

  
  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena quietly closed the curtain of her chamber, walking to the bed to sit down. The plan was going great. She had successfully duplicated the cell key into two more and prepared everything needed to be done to help Kara escape. One key, she gave it to Sam, another one, she kept it to herself and the third one, she would give it back to Kara tonight.

 

It was dangerous to plot such thing and she thought she wouldn't be able to actually do that without Kara’s suggestion and Sam’s planning. Her senator friend had contacted Kara’s old trainer, Lady Grant, whose gladiators had been suspiciously banned from the colosseum. Lena hadn't met the trainer yet but she had helped Lena buying a horse for Kara because if Lena had done it, it would be reported to Lex. Everyone wanted Kara to be free.

 

Lex seemed so quiet these days, which was scary. From the moment Lena returned from the cell, he greeted her warmly and never brought up the whole catching her red-handed in his chamber, and Lena was afraid of what he was planning. To Lena, it didn't matter if he chose her to torment, he couldn't do more than what he had already done anyway. But to others, especially Kara and other gladiators, people whose lives were decided by his words because of the rotten system in this kingdom. She would free anyone she could.

 

Footsteps were heard outside of the chamber, Lena quickly lied down with her face to the curtains. That familiar sound alerted her that Lex was coming, with his stomping feet and bad news. She wondered if he had sent someone to follow her but everything she had done was very discreet, always going through a third person, he could never trace it back to her. Years of living alongside someone this vicious had prepared Lena a lot of things, and one of them was how to lose tracks of yourself.

 

“Lena,” she heard Lex calling for her from the other side of the curtain, an uneasy feeling come into her heart as she realized he used such a soft tone, “Great news for you. Come meet me at the grand hall. Someone is waiting for you, sister.”

 

She walked to the grand hall, heart beating wildly in her chest. The only thing she could think of was Lex wanted to introduce her to another noblemen who were interested in doing business with the Luthors but she had planned many ways to turn them down before bringing up Sam’s name. Lena smoothed her dress before stepping inside the hall and her feet froze when she saw Rhea’s face when she walked past the giant curtain. The Queen didn’t do private visits like this, not even to their house, unless there was something so important and needed to be done immediately.

 

She was afraid of anything that related to the Queen. Lex, he was brutal and cold, but she could predict what he would do and she knew him personally, she could handle him.

 

The Queen was another game. New rules, new pieces. Lena couldn't tell what the skillful woman would do but it would not be good. At least for her.

 

“Sister,” Lex stood up from his sitting position in front of the Queen and walked to her, spreading his arms lovingly, “welcome.”

 

She let him kiss her cheeks, both sides while staring at Rhea, who was watching the interaction with an enjoying smirk. Lena waited until Lex returned to his seat to eventually join the scene. “Your Grace,” she dipped her knees, perfectly greeting the most powerful person in the kingdom, “on which honor did the great Queen bless us with a visit? If you had someone informed us first, the hall would have been made into a place for a royal to set foot in.” Lena smiled politely, still standing and keeping distance with Rhea.

 

The Queen chuckled and moved further, tapping on the empty space next to her with a welcoming look on her face, “There’s no need for such complicated irritation, sweetheart. Sit down, we’ll talk.”

 

“I’m fine, your Grace,” Lena humbly refused, “I wouldn't dare to overstep my place.”

 

“Lena, Lena, Lena,” Lex said her name as if she had just missed something so obviously, “just do as the Queen says. She’s here for you.”

 

Lena didn't like the sound of that. She blinked in confusion, “For me?”

 

“Yes, who else?” Rhea crossed her legs, “I don't need to come all the way to just meet Lex, the person whom I see nearly everyday. Don't be shy, Lena, we’re not going to be strangers.”

 

She had no other choice but to follow the instruction and sat down next to the queen. Rhea wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders as if they were friends, which startled her but Lena knew better than letting others see how intimidated she was. “Curiosity is killing me, your Grace. What is so important that the Queen has to directly discuss with me?”

 

“You already know how close your brother and I are,” Rhea began with a sweet tone, rubbing Lena’s bare shoulders slowly, sending her goosebumps of being crept out, “Lex always uses best words to describe you, young girl, and I believe you are smart as much as your beauty.” One finger caressed Lena’s cheek and she gulped. “Someone else is impressed by it, too.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and replied with a strained smile, “May I ask who that is?”

 

“My son,” Rhea grinned proudly, but Lena could never speak about the prince with such glee on her face like that. The Queen used the other hand to grab Lena’s palm and ran her thumb across the knuckles, “he thinks it’s rare to find someone who is fit to sit next to him on the throne.”

 

Lena knew exactly what the Queen was implying and she was disgusted with the idea. “But he isn’t the King yet, your Grace, isn’t it too soon to find a new Queen when we already have one?”

 

Rhea smirked and stood up, freeing Lena from her suffocating grip. The clever woman poured herself a goblet of wine and took a sip. Lena patiently waited for her answer, catching Lex crossing his arms with a neutral face. He was watching her very closely, she could not make any mistake. Kara and Sam were depending on her.

 

“Like I said,  _ ‘smart’ _ ,” Rhea said to Lex, then looked back at Lena, “It’s never too soon to find a woman, Lena, especially a smart one in the crowd of idiots. I have seen noblewomen throwing themselves at Mon-el with the hope of staying in his eyes and becoming the next  Queen. You’re not like them, Lena Luthor.”

 

“I’m not special in anyway, your Grace,” Lena deflected the compliment that would definitely got her into a trap of politics that Lex had set it up, “I’m just a woman.”

 

The Queen stepped to stand in front of Lena, looking down at her with all of her intimidating pose and power, “I used to say that about myself before my late husband came to ask me for my hand in marriage, child. Now I am the Queen. Nobody is  _ ‘just’ _ anything, dear Lena, the difference is that you need to take chances. And if you have the chance to be the Queen, you take it.”

 

The threat of forcing someone into doing something they were against of was visibly heard in Rhea’s voice. Lena looked at Lex, waiting for his input. Her brother tilted his head and stood up as well. His stance brought up a balance of power in the room because Lex was a big man. “Your Grace, don’t scare her. You weren’t here to do that.” Rhea sighed out a smile and sat back next to Lena. “My sister is stubborn since birth, and I know you are quite a hard-headed person yourself, my Queen. Let’s discuss something on the side that I have come up with that would give us some time to think and readjust our judgements.”

 

“Fine,” Rhea responded, “what is it?”

 

“Lena here-” Lex gestured her with a grin, “-is more like my father than I am. She’s fascinated by gladiators and their doings in their natural habitats. A Prince, like Mon-el, is foreign to her. My sister is more familiar with people who fight, sweat and shed blood. If only Prince Mon-el could show her his brutal side, Lena would reconsider everything.”

 

Rhea seemed thoughtful and Lena was freaking out inside. Lex had given her a way out but actually he did not, he only bought her some time. But Lena would not let these two throwing her around like a piece of object. “Brother, I need to remind you that senator Arias is very interested in an alliance. I cannot be seen as an available woman to another, can't I?”

 

Lex’s eyes grew wider a bit and his smile faded a bit then brightened up again. “Of course not. But it would be unwise to refuse a chance to turn  _ ‘Luthor’ _ into a royal name.” He bored his stare at her, glaring an unsaid threat, “Our father would be very proud.”

 

_ He would, if you didn’t kill him. _ Lena gritted her teeth, knowing that Lex had planned this all along, only now he let her know because the Queen was a force to be reckoned with, in his opinion. She turned to Rhea and humbly said, “Your Grace, it’s a big decision, may I think about it first?”

 

Rhea and Lex exchanged a look and the smile re-appeared on the older woman’s lips again. “I can’t see why not.” She stood up, putting back the wine goblet on the table and Lena quickly got to her feet as well, “Be quick, my child, because my son isn’t a patient person, neither am I.”

 

Lex saw her off after Rhea kissed Lena’s cheek goodbye. The scent of wine had always been comfortable to Lena, now it was making her nauseous. She stayed in the hall, clenching her hands and closed her eyes to think. The offer hadn’t been refused completely and the Queen would definitely return again, with a more pushy attitude. On Lex’s part, her brother would not let this slide, for daring to bring up Sam into the conversation while it was known that Rhea and the Ariases had a grudge.

 

Not to mention what he had implied earlier, about giving the Prince a chance to prove his brutal side. Lena shuddered when the first face came into her mind was Kara’s. If her goal was to free the Kryptonian, this was not how it should be. She could not let Kara fight Mon-el. There were noble people who wanted to try out a taste of the arena and they got killed occasionally but none of the royals had even done that. And if they did, Lena doubted nothing would be done to prevent a royal’s death. It was cheating, but who cared?

 

Lena did, and she was worried for Kara’s fate.

 

She needed to execute the plan faster.

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara heard footsteps and craned her neck to see. Green cloak.

 

_ Lena! _

 

She couldn’t help a grin and stood up to greet the woman. “You came,” she whispered, “how’s everything?”

 

Lena lifted the hood a bit to reveal a part of her face. Her cheeks flushed and her lips were redder than usual, as if she had just returned from a ball. The scent of expensive perfume invaded Kara’s personal space as the raven-haired woman stepped closer to the bars. “I got them all prepared. Here is the key.” She handed Kara the cell key. “Lex doesn’t cuff you anymore.”

 

“Yes, he’s been treating me better for the past few days,” Kara took the key and held it tightly in her hand. It was odd that Lex changed his attitude. No, it was alarming. She had a feeling that he was getting her prepared for a public appearance, that was why he couldn’t let the crowd’s favorite look starved under the care of the richest trainer. “Do you know why?”

 

Lena bit her lip, worried. Then she sighed and answered, “He set you up to fight the Prince.”

 

Kara frowned, “The Queen allows that? Doesn’t she know I can kill her son in five seconds?”

 

“She does. That’s why I’m afraid they wouldn’t give you any chance to win.” Lena’s hand reached out to touch Kara’s shoulder, “You’re going to escape late tonight. I have to do it before you are brought into the colosseum again.”

 

Kara put her hand on Lena’s, feeling the slight shake of her bones. Lena was scared. Something didn’t feel right inside Kara’s chest. “What happened? Tell me.”

 

“It’s nothing of your concerns, Kara. Just remember this: once you get out of this dungeon, go straight to the left, it’s the East door, open it and run across the garden, there is someone who would greet you with a horse. Take it and go.” Lena smiled softly with a little hint of longing in her eyes, “I couldn’t get that horse on my own, it was a gift from Lady Grant.”

 

“Lady Grant? She knows about this?” Kara didn’t expect her former trainer would participate in such activity, since she always stroke Kara as someone who didn’t want to care beyond money.

 

“Lex compromised and had her ground off the list. It’s a win-win situation for her.” Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes, her bright green eyes twinkling something joy but also sad. “I have prepared everything you need to start over in the package along with the horse.”

 

Lena retreated her hand but Kara caught it. “I will come back for you.”

 

“Don’t do that. Once you escape, Lex and Rhea would hunt you down. Never return,” Lena lowered her voice.

 

“What about you?” Kara squeezed her fingers, feeling like this would be the last time she would ever see Lena again. “You don’t deserve to live under their power.”

 

“I will be fine,” Lena smiled but Kara knew it was a lie because the smile didn’t reach her eyes, “Sam also pushes her plan forward when she knows about the alliance between Rhea and Lex. She will bring Rhea to the court after your escape. Striking them down immediately.”

 

Kara sighed and placed Lena’s hand on her heart. “You are blessed under Rao, Lena.”

 

“You are blessed under Rao.” A blush crept onto Lena’s face. The brunette chuckled, “Wasn't this how we first met? I gave you a key and my blessing.”

 

“Something is missing,” Kara inhaled deeply. There was only one thing and it was a kiss. But she knew she was in no place to demand. She was just someone on the list of people Lena wanted to save.

 

She was fully aware of that, yet her eyes couldn't leave the other woman’s lips.

 

“And what is it?” Lena asked with a whisper, her fingers twitched slightly against Kara’s chest.

 

_ Touch me. _

 

_ Bless me. _

 

_ Kiss me. _

 

_ I need to feel you before we part ways forever. _

 

“The guards,” Kara answered, pressing down the heavy feeling surrounding the warmth on her skin, knowing their encounter wasn’t meant to last. It was a dumb luck that Kara met Lena under such circumstances, she should not risk Lena’s safety just to start something she couldn’t finish later on.

 

Lena nodded, the corner of her mouth jerked upwards. “Yes, those.” She stepped back, and this time Kara didn’t try to prolong their physical touch. It was time to let go. “Do you remember what you need to do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Only after midnight. The guards would be asleep then, they wouldn’t be able to do anything right away. You will have enough time to escape,” Lena put the hood back on to cover her entire face, leaving on her red lips. Kara knew this image would haunt her for a long time. “Farewell, Kara Zor-el. And don’t come back.”

 

It hurt. Somehow it actually hurt. Kara felt the sting of tears began to take place. Lena didn’t mean to kick her away but knowing she couldn’t help her cause in any way stroke a knife at her heart. She wanted to protect Lena, yet the woman never needed that. Instead, she was the one who needed help.

 

“Lena Luthor,” she called before Lena disappeared into the shadow, “I owe my life to you.”

 

“Live it well for me.”

 

Lena’s last words echoed in the darkness, bringing an uneasy feeling into Kara’s heart. She felt like she had missed something, a sign, a gesture that screamed abnormality but she couldn’t figure out what.

 

Her eyes darted to the window. It was almost midnight. The key pressed hard into her skin, waiting to be used.

 

In a few hours, Kara would be out of here.

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The night was quiet. It wouldn’t be quiet in the next few minutes.

 

Lena couldn’t sleep. She stayed on the bed after her meeting with Kara and stared at the moon through the window on her chamber. The wind was blowing wildly outside, flapping the curtains, sending goosebumps across her skin.

 

She did it, she said her farewell. Kara would live.

 

Sam would expose her proofs against the Queen tomorrow and things would go as planned. Lena nervously rolled over and pinched the cold sheets. At times like these, she understood why people always wanted to have someone. To hug and to feel secure.

 

She didn’t dare to close her eyes because everytime she did, Kara’s yearning look appeared in her mind again. The blazing heat from the Kryptonian’s skin still followed her until now, a few hours after the meeting. The ache in her chest didn’t seem to reduce and the regret of not being able to tough it up and do what she wanted to do in that moment grew larger.

 

Lena wanted to kiss Kara again, this time without any other purpose but to just do it. The urge had haunted her, tormented her but also healed her, nurtured her soul during the night, thinking about the memory of the Kryptonian’s lips against hers.

 

She was selfish, she knew. She was stupid, she knew.

 

Everyone knew how much freedom meant to a Kryptonian. Everything Kara had said and done, she always went after freedom. Freedom for her brother, freedom for herself, even freedom for Lena.

 

That was just how Kara was.

 

Lena wasn’t special.

 

It was too late for her to do anything about this silly feeling ripping her heart apart. There had never been a chance for anything to occur between them. Lena was a Daxamite, she had a cause, a mission to fulfill with the kingdom: to eliminate slavery and gladiator system. Kara was a Kryptonian, she had fled from the ruins and needed to have a peaceful life like she deserved. Her brother had died because of the system that Lena was fighting against, therefore she felt like his death was also on her.

 

Lena could not go with Kara as live that peaceful life because she needed to bring it to others.

 

She didn’t have a choice.

 

That was why when Prince Mon-el came earlier this day, Lena had put some efforts in making herself look better, trying to distract Rhea and Lex from Sam so that her side of the plan would work. With the Prince following her around all day and the mention of the alliance through marriage, Lena had thought Lex would forget about his plan of having Kara sparring Mon-el. But he still talked about it, and the worse thing was, Mon-el insisted on doing it to ‘try out a new hobby’.

 

That would guarantee Kara’s demise, which Lena could not let happen.

 

A sound disturbed the night.

 

Lena looked back up at the moon. Midnight had passed and there was screaming, yelling sound coming from the direction of the dungeon.

 

It had begun.

 

She stayed still as the sound of fighting grew larger. Someone was ringing the bell to alarm others.

 

_ One, two, three, four, five. _

 

“Lady Luthor!” the maids called out for her, just in time, “Please come with me to the grand hall, there is something going on!”

 

Lena hopped off the bed and followed the maids along with two guards, running towards the hall. According to her calculation, the chaos would last about one hour before the gladiators escaped all but by that time, Kara had already gone. Lex wouldn’t see this coming and he would need at least a day to settle everything. Sam’s investigation against the Queen would stall that and isolate the royals apart from Lex, dividing them. The Senate was always waiting for a chance to bring down Rhea, therefore Sam’s initial act would ignite them.

 

There were more guards standing around the hall, greeting Lena as she passed by. She quickly walked into the hall, standing along with everyone. Lex was nowhere to be found.

 

_ Why isn’t he here? _

 

He had to be here first, ordering others to deal with the chaos. His chamber was close, he had to be here by now.

 

A terrible hunch ran along Lena’s veins. Something felt wrong. Horribly wrong.

 

She rushed through the curtains, leaving the maids and guards running behind her. Every step that brought her to the east yard was getting heavier and her chest wanted to burst. The crazy beating under her skin was preparing her for something she didn’t want to see.

 

The guards caught up with her and they ran next to her, protecting her. Before they reached the spot where Lena had a horse ready for Kara, she told them to stay put.

 

“Lady Luthor, it’s dangerous,” a guard warned, not lowering down his spear, “Please let us come with you.”

 

“No, you all stay back,” she said and walked through the door.

 

It was quiet. It was supposed to be quiet, in the contrast of the chaos inside the mansion. It would help Kara escaping easier.

 

_ Is she gone yet? _

 

She walked further in the direction of the person she had arranged to wait for Kara. “Binnick, are you there?” No one answered. “Binnick!”

 

Something rustled in a bush. Lena quickly turned to face it and found the horse that should have been long gone with Kara, standing alone with a trail of blood running along its neck.

 

_ No! _

 

Lena ran to the horse and realized that the blood didn’t belong to the horse. It was someone else’s. Was it Kara’s?

 

Slow claps startled her. The heat coming from that jolt brought her the suffocating sensation of being caught. Like when she was in Lex’s office.

 

“I expected more from you, sister.”

 

Lena froze when she heard Lex’s voice from behind. Not knowing what to do next, she turned around and saw a bloody Binnick with his collar being grabbed by one of Lex’s guards, her brother was wiping off the blood on his knuckles with a smirk.

 

“Let him go,” she demanded.

 

“Oh, I’m done with him,” Lex shrugged and the guard drop Binnick on the ground. The man grunted a little but seemed to be alive. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Lena gulped, trying to figure out how he was here. Perhaps he had been too quick. Or worse, he had found out about the plan and ambushed Kara. But how?

 

The guards walked with both of them back to the grand hall. They half-gave Lena a secure feeling but also half-trapped her. She couldn’t escape anymore, the plan failed. Now she could only count on Sam’s part of the plan.

 

“Sit,” Lex shortly demanded when they were in the hall, “I have a present for you, sister.”

 

A group of people approached, the sound of chains being dragged on the granite floor screeched into Lena’s eardrums annoyingly, making her wince. The familiar ruffled blond hair appeared in Lena’s sight, wrapping her in the disappointment that her worst prediction had been true..

 

Kara’s eyes found her immediately, the shock was visible on her face. “Len-” the blonde muttered but a guard sent a kick at her gut, earning a loud grunt from her.

 

Lena heard her heart breaking when she saw the blood dripping out of Kara’s mouth, bringing the key down to the ground. The guard was about to strike again so she yelled, “Stop!”

 

The guard looked up at her and then at Lex for confirmation. Her brother tilted his head and the guard kicked at Kara’s shoulder, pushing her to the floor. Lena ran to her but Lex gripped her wrist. “She’s just a slave, and you betrayed me for her. Why?” he growled the word, pointing at the bloody key, “How dare you treasure a slave over your own brother?”

 

Lena gritted her teeth and yanked her hand off Lex’s hand. She crouched down next to Kara, tears began to form in her eyes when she touched the new bruise on her forehead. Throwing a dagger look at Lex, she spat out her anger, “You only see me as a property to trade and to pose as a prize. Kara sees me as a human being, something you can never do. I’m nothing more than a fancy slave to you,  _ brother _ .”

 

Lex glared down at her from his stance, “Our father would not be proud if he finds out we’re fighting.”

 

“Our father is dead,” Lena frowned, “because of you.”

 

**Splat!**

 

The slap burned on Lena’s left cheek, printing the frustration and anger from her brother. She didn’t cover her cheek, she let it hurt her as it should.

 

“Shut up!” Lex shouted, his face got redder, “My father was a great man who fell in the trap of your whore mother! I wouldn’t have to do it if you weren’t around reminding him of that fucking bitch that ruined my family! I wouldn’t have to do it if he didn’t love you more than me!”

 

The shout echoed hauntingly, exposing Lex’s true feelings. Lena knew Lex hated her, but she didn’t expect him to blame everything on her. He had it all but always thought she was there to steal.

 

“You are so selfish,” Lena shook her head, “you don’t care about anyone but yourself yet you always want others to care about you.”

 

Lex’s upper lip twitched in disgust, “You must know it all.” He pointed at the blonde gladiator, “She could have escaped if she didn’t try so hard to break into this mansion. I guess she was looking for you. Dumb Kryptontian, I have overestimated her.”

 

The information startled Lena, she muttered in disbelief, “No way…”

 

The Kryptonian whimpered on the floor, pulling Lena’s focus back on her. “Kara, look at me,” she pled.

 

Blue eyes slowly opened and a crook smile spread on the bloody lips. “We meet again.”

 

Tears streamed down Lena’s face. “Unfortunately. Why didn’t you run away? Why did you come back?”

 

“I can’t go-” Kara said and then coughed loudly, more blood spluttered out of her mouth, striking more pain into Lena’s chest, “-without you. He said you would be forced into marrying the prince if I escape. Is it true?”

 

Lena clenched her eyes and cupped Kara’s face, “I said you didn’t need to worry about me. You idiot.”

 

“I am,” Kara sighed out a half-smile, “Apology.”

 

“Isn’t that sweet?” Lex clapped his hands, “My sister found an admirer. I would have approved it if she wasn’t a fucking Kryptonian. Or a slave.”

 

Lena looked at him and lowered her voice. “Let us go, Lex. Senator Arias is going to open an investigation against the Queen, you wouldn’t have anyone backing you up once your involvement is exposed.”

 

Lex dramatically gasped, “Really? In that case, I should send a note to Samantha Arias and beg for her mercy, then.” He looked up at the ceiling and smirked, “Oh wait, she wouldn’t be able to receive it because she’s arrested for treason.”

 

“What?” Lena felt her skin crawled, “you bluff.”

 

Lex chuckled. The way he let out the sound alarmed Lena that he wasn’t lying. He seemed very confident in his words. “You’re the better liar, Lena. I’m going to tell you something, and learn not to underestimate me ever again.” He sat down on the chair, crossing his legs as if he was the King. “Whatever you are planning with senator Arias, the Queen already knows. She waits until now to put her into jail because you and her are trying to free the Kryptonian slave, and Rhea wants to have her killed publicly. What I didn’t expect was your deep involvement in this little escape plot.” He crouched forward, a smirk taunting on his lips. “You have feelings for the slave, don’t you?”

 

A blush crept onto her cheeks. She wasn’t ready to deal with this, especially right now, right in front of Kara. Lena deflected the question with, “How did Rhea know about the escape?”

 

“A mole inside the Ariases,” Lex said obviously, “Lena, you’re smarter than this.”

 

Sweats began to drip down her back as she pulled Kara’s closer into her chest. This was terrible. Rhea knew. And Rhea let them think otherwise to ambush them.  _ Rao. _ The Queen was such a sly woman.

 

“Then why does she still want to pursue the marriage between Mon-el and I?” she felt hope drifting away and something horrible was coming. The Kryptonian who was beaten up in her arms should have been free, now was once again trapped. “If she knows I’m going to free Kara, why does she still want me?”

 

“Alliance, sister. It’s all about politics, something you’re far too childish to understand just yet,” Lex gestured the guards and they pulled Kara out of Lena’s grasp. She protested but two more guards held her back. “Bring the Kryptonian to the Colosseum, I need to prepare for the big fight tomorrow. Tell the maids to clean up her visible wounds.”

 

“She’s not in the condition to fight,” Lena struggled inside the forceful grip. “That’s cheating!” Kara’s neck was strangled in a rope as she was led away, her eyes longingly held with hers over the shoulder before being forced to look forward.

 

Lex clicked his tongue and grabbed her chin to lift up, making her face him, “Worry about yourself first, sister. The only thing that stops me from throwing you to the guards is the Prince wants his bride to be pure before the wedding.”

 

“Did you tell him I fucked the Kryptonian gladiator last week with your permission?” she taunted him, feeling the rage kicking in, “Or do you lie to your only card of power as well?”

 

“I know you didn’t fuck her. The maids would know if you did,” Lex casually said. The fact that he kept track on her private life was so despicable that Lena let her anger loose.

 

Lena spat in his face. Her brother wiped it and slapped her again. “Cunt!”

 

She said as the hit burned on her cheek once again, a disgusted smirk unknowingly spread on her slowly bruising lips, “Still better than you.”

 

Lex’s face turned redder, he raised his hand, planning to slap her again but Lena didn’t avoid it. He paused, then tilted her head and a devilish smile appeared that sent chills down Lena’s spine. “You do know I always let my gladiators fuck before a big game. That brings them luck. I think the Prince would love to have such beautiful-” he gripped her face, digging his fingers sharply into her cheeks, as if he wanted to break her skull, “-and precious luck before killing a Kryptonian tomorrow. After all, you’re going to be his wife. And I can’t wait to be the Prince’s brother-in-law.”

  
  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara startled herself out of sleep. The soreness of her shoulders subsided a little when she slept but the stomach still hurt. She winced and twisted her waist from left to right to exercise the joint a little.

 

Her arms were chained on the sides and above her head, lowering every chance possible for her to move anywhere.

 

Today was the fight. The guards had informed her so. They seemed torn between having to lock her up and praising her for what she had done for Kal.

 

_ “You scared the Queen, Kryptonian. I would love to see that again.” _

 

_ “I heard about what happened to your brother. Lex Luthor is a devil.” _

 

Kara had asked them if they knew anything about Lena or senator Arias, since Rhea had captured her. Then the news came and her heart shattered. Lena had been brought to Mon-el’s mansion late that night and Sam would be executed after the fight. Even Cat Grant was locked up along with the other gladiators in her training ground for taking parts in the plot of freeing Kara.

 

_ It’s all my fault. _

 

Lena, senator Arias, Lady Grant, Siobhan, Winn, J’onn… everyone was in danger and Kara was the knot that tied them all together.

 

When she was about to find the horse, the guards had caught her because they had been hiding to wait for her. She managed to fight them off and figured out another way to escape when Lex came and told her about the arranged marriage between Lena and the Prince.

 

She received quite a beating from the guards before being brought into the grand hall, where things unfold. Lex revealed his true nature as a devil in human form, saying and doing things that should not be accepted anywhere. Lena had been enduring this man for how long?

 

And her feelings for Lena had been seen through. She didn’t see that coming in such moment so she was caught off guard. It was humiliating because she knew it would lead nowhere and Lex mocked it right in front of Lena. 

 

The wound was roasted with salt when Lena clearly avoided answering when Lex asked her if she had feelings for Kara. It was something she expected, yet its pain didn’t reduce once it happened. She had thought Rao blessed all of the Kryptonians, but considering everything that had happened, maybe Rao had forgotten her.

 

_ I’m going to die soon. I’ll ask Rao myself. _

 

A long sigh flew out of her mouth. Since when she lost faith in Rao? Since when a Kryptonian thought Rao forgot about her on another people’s soil?

 

Had this world broken her?

 

“There you are,” an unfamiliar voice caught her attention. Walking to her was a slim, clean-shaved man in an ivory white armor, smirking in awe and admiration. “The infamous Kryptonian gladiator.”

 

“Who are you?” she grunted, eyeing him closely and noticed the resemblances with the Queen. “The prince?”

 

“Good eyes,” he complimented, “and I have to say you don’t exactly look like how I pictured.”

 

“How?”

 

“Less… pathetic,” Mon-el tilted his head, his eyes roaming up and down her length, “I thought Lady Luthor would go for someone who is classier and less barbaric.”

 

The mention of Lena fueled something in Kara. She yanked the chains at her wrists and asked, “Where is she?”

 

Mon-el placed both hands behind his back and walked around her, “Do you really want to know? If I’m not mistaking, you do have feelings for my future queen.”

 

“She is not your queen,” Kara protested, gritting her teeth, “Lena should not be forced into marrying you!”

 

“Forced?” Mon-el smirked and stood in front of her, his teeth glared at her annoyingly, “She didn’t seem forced when she took off her clothes in front of me last night.”

 

Kara heard her bones snapped. “Liar!” she growled, the chains twisting on her skin.

 

The Prince enjoyed her reaction with a sick smile on his face. “I saw her naked. I touched her. I made her scream. I did it all. You are just mad I get to fuck her  _ first _ .”

 

Kara didn’t care about everything in a heartbeat, she smashed her head onto the prince’s head, sending him staggering backwards. “I’m going to kill you,” Kara said through gritted teeth, “Today is your last day, Daxamite.”

 

Mon-el’s face darkened, he stopped rubbing his head and walked closer to Kara, wrapping his arms around her as if they were friends. “Funny. I was going to say the same about you, Kryptonian.”

 

A sharp pain startled her. Blood began to drip down her shirt when Mon-el pulled the knife out from Kara’s left ribs. She winced in pain as she heard the prince told commander Olsen, who had been standing by to wait for him, “Cover the bleeding with the armor.”

 

Kara was getting a bit dizzy due to the heat from the sun when the maids were putting the armor on her chest, she couldn’t focus on anything but the wound. It was deep and it was killing her.

 

But she could handle this.

 

_ Rao, please... _

 

Lena was trapped in a world she couldn’t escape, and Kara asked Rao for help? No. This was  _ on _ her. Rao could not do more than giving everything she needed in this life. Rao had given her the life, the belief, the strength.

 

Rao hadn’t given her that to be killed by a spoiled Prince who never wanted to stop slavery, who thought being a gladiator was all about killing and enjoying it.

 

And to Lena…

 

_ He- _

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Kara saw only one purpose: if she died today, Rhea would not get her son back.

 

If Kara couldn’t protect Lena, the least she could do was getting rid of a demon in her life.

 

She recalled the taste of Lena’s kiss and muttered to herself, “Bless you under Rao.”

 

The doors to the arena opened. Her name was chanted and the crowd shook the colosseum with their stomping and screaming. Kara’s eyes quickly reached the main porch, where the Queen was. Then she looked at one particular face in the crowd, which was gazing down at her.

 

Kara lift her right hand to place it on her chest, holding the stare with Lena before continue walking slowly into the small ring formed by the guards. Her left arm pressed tightly to her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

Mon-el was walking around in the ring, raising his hands triumphantly as if he had already had victory.

 

_ I will bring you down with me, slaver. _

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena felt her breathing already got faster the moment Kara lifted her head. Their eyes met for a second and Kara brought her hand to her chest. Lena’s breath got stuck in her throat as she recalled how she had had her hand on the exact spot the night before.

 

_ “You are blessed under Rao, Lena.” _

 

Kara’s words echoed in her ears, steeling up her skin and adding bravery into her mind. Her eyes followed the blonde and immediately noticed the odd way she walked. Something seemed strange that brought concerns to her chest.

 

“Which one do you bet on?” She turned to the right, where Rhea was sitting on the front row, “The slave or my son?” The Queen didn’t turn around to ask, she knew Lena would hear her.

 

“You wouldn’t want to know the answer,” she replied without the title regarding the ruler of the kingdom. It was official that they were on the opposite sides.

 

Rhea didn’t seem to be offended, “If so, get ready to lose it all.”

 

Lena turned her eyes back at the game, where the commander had thrown Kara’s sword on the ground and the Kryptonian was heavily walking to the weapon to pick it up. She was wounded, Lena could tell, and her hope for Kara’s survival shattered.

 

Yet, she found herself saying, “Many people have lost their children in gladiator fights. Let’s see if the royal blood can save you from the same fate,  _ your Grace. _ ”

 

She caught Rhea’s hand clenching, the veins appeared clearly on her pale skin. Lena bored her stare at the people standing on the sand, the ache on her skin reminded her what happened last night. If she had to spend her life with a vile and cruel man like Mon-el, then she would rather die.

 

Her heart twisted painfully as a single tear ran down her cheek. What about Kara? How could she handle seeing Kara like this, fighting against a perfectly strong opponent while she was injured and beaten?

 

Lex, returned from the gladiator passage from under the colosseum, walked past Lena to whisper something in Rhea’s ear that made the Queen smile satisfyingly. That kind of smile was never a good news.

 

Lena lifted her face up at the sky and closed her eyes.

 

_ Rao… Do not let us suffer any longer. _

  
  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mon-el attacked first. He was eager to finish everything. Kara easily avoided the hit and blocked the second strike with the sword right at her neck level. With a push, she quickly gave some distance in between them and retreated further into her side of the ring.

 

The crowd was loud, like always, but the atmosphere seemed different today. Everyone was not going after a bet. Kara had a hunch that whoever wanted to bet on her head would get into trouble because that would equal wishing for the future king’s death, or treason.

 

They still cheered when Kara successfully knocked Mon-el back and didn’t let him had the advantage.

 

They didn’t know she was already bleeding. But they were rooting for her. Her name was being chanted somewhere before getting smothered. Kara wondered if Lena was among those who were rooting for her. She dearly hoped so.

 

“Fight me!” Mon-el shouted when he stabbed at her side just to be deflected again by her sword, “Fight me like a gladiator!”

 

Kara pressed her left arm harder against the wound and blocked Mon-el’s sword, she gritted, “You are not a gladiator, just a child trying to prove himself poorly.”

 

“I am  _ not _ a child!” he angrily replied, spinning around to sneak a jab at her elbow. Kara rolled over on the ground, feeling the blood began to drip down her thigh as she stood up again. “I have killed plenty of slaves before, and now it’s your turn.”

 

Kara mocked back, “With this sword skill? Did you stab them before going to the arena too?”

 

Mon-el’s trick embarrassed himself. He got more furious. “You won’t be so smug when I chop off your head!”

 

Kara slashed her aim at the prince’s shoulder and cut at the armor. The pain at her rib prevented her from having an accurate strike so Mon-el didn’t get hurt. Instead, Kara’s blade got stuck in the little gap between the metal pieces. She avoided the stab from him with a kick at his hand and got out of the dangerous position. Kara staggered backwards and slammed against the shield of a guard, he pushed her back on.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” she grunted at the prince, who was wielding the blade to perform some moves, “I own the fight.”

 

Mon-el charged at her, coming constantly and trying to cut her open but Kara had temporarily forgotten about the pain at her left side to spar with him. The blood thirst was on, Kara knew it was because her muscles tensed up, became more flexible and her senses were better. It was also the result of enhanced reflect from losing blood. It boosted her up, but only for a short time.

 

“You own nothing! This world is mine!” Mon-el screamed, mad and reckless after all of the failed attempts to hit Kara, “This kingdom is mine! The throne is mine! The arena in mine! The Luthor woman is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!” Kara heard the mention of Lena and she lost it, her blade hooked with his, grinding the sharp edges against each other. “What?” he breathily asked with a wicked grin, “Can’t handle the truth? Listen well, slave, she’s mine, her breasts are mine, her lips are mine, her ass is mine and last night I shoved my cock into that tight cu-” Kara’s elbow cut off his vulgar description before he had the chance to finish. Blood spluttered out of his mouth, a rip slashed from the lower lip to the end of the clean-shaved chin. He wiped off the blood and snickered manically, “You’re finally pissed. The Kryptonian has a pussy weakness, who would have thought?”

 

Kara rushed right at him with the speed she should not be able to perform at this point but it sent Mon-el a few steps back. She didn’t wait, kept on cutting him but Mon-el was able to counter the attacks. Kara began to feel dizzy due to blood loss but she put aside the glimpse of her Krypton’s hometown appearing behind the guards.

 

Her mother and father were smiling over two guards’ shoulder. They were waiting for her.

 

Mon-el’s grunt when he charged at her again reminded her that she had a mission to finish. Kara spun and successfully cut the prince’s arm, making him drop the sword right at Kara’s feet and he gripped the bleeding wound in pain, growling.

 

“Give me my sword!” he shouted at the guards but they stood still, “A sword. Give me a sword!”

 

Commander Olsen, who had been staying inside the ring to have an overall look at the fight, declared loud and clear, “Soldiers, sheathe your swords!” The guards immediately obeyed in front of Mon-el’s shocked face. Looked like the Prince didn’t have real power over the guards.

 

Kara had to crouch down a bit to catch her breath. The sound of the cheering began to fade out of her hearing range. The bloodshot sky, the yellow grass and the dusty wind took the view around her. Her parents were standing far away, hand in hand, still waiting for her.

 

Something shiny interrupted her sight.

 

Kara realized Mon-el had pulled out a dagger from under the gauntlet while he wasn’t supposed to have anything there and pulled back just in time when he attacked her, trying to slash her stomach open.

 

_ One step. _

 

Kara waited for an open.

 

_ Two step. _

 

Mon-el raised his hand again, angry eyes aiming at her heart. Kara chose this moment to let go of her own sword, giving her hands freedom.

 

_ There it is. _

 

She grabbed his wrist with one hand, the other gripped on his shoulder and raising her knee up at his chest. The prince grunted after receiving the kick but Kara didn’t give him time to feel the pain, she swiped his leg and brought the arrogant man down on one knee.

 

With the raging strength, she twisted his hand to force the blade of the dagger faced the frightened eyes. Mon-el looked at the tip of the dagger and then to Kara, then back at the dagger again in fear.

 

He was afraid of death.

 

But Kara needed to punish him first.

 

She said through her gritted teeth, “You see nothing!” The blade slowly went into Mon-el’s left eye, his scream muffled the sound from the colosseum, getting louder and louder as the eyeball was split into two and drown in blood oozing out of the socket.

 

Kara stepped back, panting from the fight, watching the prince trying to cover his bloody face as if it would help him. She slowly walked to the spot where her sword was and picked it up.

 

Mon-el was waving aimlessly in the air, grasping at straws. Kara raised the sword, turned her face to the main porch where Rhea was standing with a shock look on her face. Lena was watching, too.

 

“Stop!” Rhea shouted, sounded scared and furious at the same time. “Put down that sword, slave!”

 

Kara turned back at the Queen’s son, shouted for everyone to hear, “You touch nothing!”

 

Mon-el’s right forearm fell onto the sand, twitching in the final seconds while covered in fresh blood. The amputated man couldn’t scream anymore, his only hand crawling helplessly at the chopped limb, half-crying and half-whimpering.

 

Rhea’s scream sounded clearer. She rushed down the tunnel, yelling orders to take Kara’s life but none of the guards moved away from their place.

 

Kara now stood still and raised her sword again, dripping with blood and looked up at Lena, who was staring down with a neutral face. She then looked at the people and asked, “Live-” The crowd made a protesting sound, “-or kill?”

 

“Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!”

 

“KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!”

 

Rhea reached the arena just in time to see her son’s head rolling on the harsh, burning ground of the field.

 

“Olsen!” she screamed at the dark skin commander, “How could you let this happen? My son is killed!”

 

“Guards are not allowed to interfere in gladiator fights, your Grace,” the commander didn’t seem regretful saying that at all.

 

Kara only gave the woman a stare, “He was just another gladiator who died to entertain you.”

 

Rhea shrieked and pushed past the guards to crouch down at the headless Mon-el, crying and screaming curses at Kara. She stopped looking at them and told commander Olsen, “Free senator Arias, she has proof on Rhea murdering King Gar Land and many more. Capture Lex Luthor because he was involved in that plan. Lena Luthor helps senator Arias, do not touch her.” Kara winced as she realized her shirt was soaking with her own blood, the pain started taking places. “Free Cat Grant-” her eyes saw only black, “-and her gladiators.”

 

Kara fell to the ground. The sun was definitely glaring at her but everything felt so peaceful. So warm. So familiar.

 

Krypton.

 

Her home.

 

Her family.

 

Her parents, they appeared again, standing on the yellow grassfield, smiling at her.

 

Kara slowly walked to them. This was it. This was her last moment.

 

She dearly hoped Lena found her peace. She hoped Daxam would be a better place. She hoped the reign of terror would finally end.

 

She hoped her death would be worthy of something.

 

Someone walked past her. The black hair, the kind smile and undying faith in people.

 

_ Kal… _

 

He grinned at her. The carefree and youthful grin that was too pure and too good for this world. She still remembered every detail. But he didn’t walk alongside her, he raised his palm to tell her to stop. Then he spread the grass and met up with their parents on the other side of the field. They all turned around and started taking the first steps leading up to the sky.

 

To Rao’s palace.

 

“Wait for me!” she called out and began to run to them.

 

Kal spun around to face her, his smile never faded. He shook his head.

 

“Wait!” Kara cried, “Take me with you!”

 

Her young brother pointed at her, somewhere at her hand. Kara looked down and found a little string tying around her pinky, leading to somewhere behind her. When she turned to him again, Kal was showing her his hand. It was empty.

 

_ The life line… _

 

“It’s not over for me yet, isn’t it, brother?” Kara smiled but her tears fall. Kal nodded and placed the hand on his chest.

 

“I’ll see you again one day,” she said, putting one hand on her chest.

 

The surroundings faded into black. Then the heat stroke her again. The brightness came through her closed eyelids and then something blocked it.

 

“Kara!” a frantic and worried voice called out, “Open your eyes! Please, stay with me!”

 

She winced and blinked several times. Tender hands caressing her face, lifting up her head and a face appeared in her sight. Lena was staring down at her, the raven hair was glowing under the sun, gloriously painted one of the most beautiful picture of life. Her bright green eyes changed from scared to relieved as she smiled.

 

The moment made her mind recall her brother from earlier.

 

_ “You are blessed under Rao, sister. _ ” Kara could still imagine Kal’s voice, steady, comforting and certain.

 

“Of course,” she said before falling into a deep slumber, forgetting the pain ravaging her body.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a very busy week. The entire kingdom nearly fell into chaos if Sam wasn’t there to lead the Senate and demand people to take actions. The colosseum was closed and the investigation against Rhea had started.

 

Lex was captured and his crimes were exposed. It was a short time before the execution of both Rhea and Lex for treason and murder. The gladiator system was still around but Sam had already taken cared of that by declaring an important law: no more slavery.

 

Without slavery, the gladiator system would not stand for long.

 

Lena had hope again, after a long time.

 

Her only concern right now was Kara. She had woken up after sleeping on the bed for two days straight and Lena hadn’t met her yet. All of the duty and paperwork she needed to do as the newest advisor for senator Arias had taken up her time.

 

But it was only an excuse.

 

Lena was afraid of meeting Kara.

 

She had heard from Sam that the Kryptonians could never be chained and contained anywhere, so there would be likely that Kara would leave.

 

The idea alone saddened Lena. She didn’t want to watch Kara leaving. Everything she had done, the kingdom forverer owed her. Everything Lena believed in, it focused in Kara’s soul.

 

She wanted Kara to stay. But who she was to ask such thing?

 

Kara craved freedom, she should be free, not sticking around a place she didn’t grow up in, a culture she wasn’t familiar with. Kara had no reason to stay.

 

_ “She asked for you.” _

 

Sam had mentioned that to Lena yesterday. Her friend told her that Kara would love to meet and thought Lena should come by. Kara was staying at the Ariases’. Lena knew where to go and what to do. She just chickened out.

 

But the problem was she missed her.

 

It could not be explained by any way. She dreamt about Kara, thought about Kara and had this itchy urge to just let go of everything and ran to her chamber where she had been treated properly. Lena couldn’t stop seeing Kara in everything she did. She might have gone crazy.

 

To solve the mystery, Lena found herself standing in front of the guest’s chamber curtains in Sam’s mansion, knowing that the blonde who had taken up a lot of space in her mind was right behind them. It frightened her, probably more than walking into a lion’s den. Or the prince’s chamber in that horrible night.

 

“Kara?” she askes and waited. The flowing curtains was lifted up after a few seconds and the Kryptonian’s face was revealed.

 

A grin appeared on Kara’s lips, which were still bruised and the cut on her face didn’t have enough time to heal yet. “Lena, you came.”

 

Three words.

 

Only three words. And Lena couldn’t stop herself. She ran to Kara and fit right into her arms as if it was her place, her home. The blonde didn’t question anything, just stood there and let Lena snuggle her head into the crook of her neck while her hand gently rubbed her back, comforting and reassuring.

 

They sat down on the edge of the bed after that, didn’t say anything. Or perhaps their gestures already spoke a lot. Lena gripped her own arm in guilt and shame, muttering, “Apologies. I should have come visit you sooner.”

 

The Kryptonian was still strapped in bandages and her bruises were still there, but she looked much better than in the arena. Lena still remembered how heartbroken she had felt seeing Kara falling down like she was dying. Hopelessness she had learned, but Lena truly understood what it was to be in a state of complete fear.

 

Kara sighed, rubbing her knees. “I know why you didn’t come, I understand.”

 

Lena blushed and turned away. How did Kara figure out? Her feelings were never discussed and they even confused her. “How do you know?”

 

The Kryptonian’s shoulders slouched forward, her face twisted in some kind of pain that was clearly emotional, not physical. “It’s obvious, Lena. What I did to the prince… it was so horrible and barbaric. It’s normal that you’re afraid of me.”

 

Lena froze at first, then she reached out to touch Kara’s shoulder. “No, I’m not afraid of you, for any reason, Kara.”

 

The blonde still looked down at her hands, not daring to look up. Lena scooted closer and reached out to cup her face, turning it to her. “I didn’t come because I can’t say farewell to you again.”

 

“Farewell?” Kara seemed confused, “Where are you going?”

 

Lena slightly shook her head, “Not me, you.”

 

“Me?” the Kryptonian’s head tilted to a side, “Where am I going?”

 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Away from here, I think. You want to be free, now nothing holds you back.”

 

Kara’s voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, “Do you want me to go?”

 

The question caught Lena off-guard. She stared at Kara for a long moment before responding with, “It’s your choice.”

 

Kara raised her one hand, the bandages caressed the back of Lena’s hand when she placed her palm against it. She took a deep breath and said, “I need to know because I don’t want to leave but I will if you don’t need me here.”

 

The air caught in Lena’s throat. Kara wanted to stay. She had no idea why but the Kryptonian wanted to stay. “Everything you have done for us, Kara, was what this kingdom needed. I can’t ask more from you.”

 

Kara smiled, the kind and tender smile she had seen during the cold night inside the cell. “I didn’t mean the kingdom, I meant you, Lena.” The smile became more timid, more vulnerable.

 

“W-why me?” she whispered, the overwhelming feeling of standing close to something that might happen how she wished for took up her chest, making every inhale float inside the lungs, lifting her mind off the ground.

 

Kara blushed. The rough and tough Kryptonian who single-handedly killed a Snaibeeli tiger and dethroned a tyrant for a whole kingdom got shy in front of a simple question. “Because no matter how much sense it makes for me to leave, I always stall my departure when I think about you. Then I realize I want to stay for you, if you don’t mind my presence.”

 

A burning hot tear escaped from her eye and ran down, leaving a trail of heat behind on Lena’s cheek. She used her hand on Kara’s face to bring the Kryptonian closer. Their foreheads touched, the breathing got heavier when she looked into the beautiful blue eyes in front of her. Then Lena tilted her head, Kara did the same and closed her eyes.

 

The brush on her lips was very faint at first, then the touch happened again, stronger, more determined. It brought Lena back to the moment they pressed their lips together in the tunnel of the colosseum. They were both prisoners then, their lives were in chained. That kiss was brought by fate.

 

Now they were free. Yet they still found their ways back to each other. This kiss was brought by will.

 

It was a circle that Lena was happy to be in. And in those wounded, bandaged arms, she found her safe place, in the most surprising way and with an unexpected encounter, but everything turned out fine.

 

Yes, they were both fine.

 

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Kara cheekily asked, “So you don’t mind?”

 

“Not even the slightest,” Lena answered, and she meant every word.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara stretched herself on the bed, feeling the warmth of the sun on her shoulders as she rolled over to get closer to the heat not coming from the sky lying lazily next to her. Her hand travelled knowingly on the bare back, running on the long and thin scars scattering on the pale skin. Kara remembered the position of every scar, how long they were, how they felt against her finger tips.

 

She crouched over to press her lips on them with her eyes still closed. The breathing underneath the skin began to shiver, a giggle rumbled against her lips and she smiled into every kiss.

 

“That tickles,” Lena’s muffled voice greeted her. It was one of the sounds that Kara loved the most.

 

The Kryptonian shushed her and said, “Stay still, I have to do this everyday.” She proceeded to pour down her affection on every fracture of Lena’s skin, making sure she knew she was loved.

 

When Kara’s mouth travelled up to the nape of Lena’s neck, the brunette wiggled and flipped over, causing Kara’s next kiss to be on her lips. “You know I’m very ticklish there,” Lena complained half-heartedly and Kara kissed her again. And again. Until her pout turned into a grin. “That’s cheating!”

 

Kara smirked and grabbed the brunette’s wrists to spread apart, giving her easier access to gently straddle the woman. “I do this every morning, you should have seen it coming.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes but her face softened. “You know you don’t have to do that anymore, love. The scars no longer hurt me.”

 

Kara released her grip around the wrists and placed one hand next to Lena’s head, the other caressed her face. “They used to. I want to replace every second of that night with every second of us. Forever.”

 

Lena sighed out a smile, “He didn’t defame me, love. Whatever he told you was a lie to anger you.”

 

“You were hurt regardless,” Kara solemnly said, tracing her fingers along Lena’s jaws, “You were never supposed to receive those whips.”

 

“You made him pay, quite horribly, but he deserved it,” Lena turned her face to kiss Kara’s palm.

 

She chuckled darkly, “I hate how his disgusting behaviour reached to you.”

 

“I’m safe now,” Lena reassured her, holding her face lovingly, “with you.”

 

“And I’m safe with you,” she replied, slowly brought her hand down to Lena’s breast, to which the brunette protested with a warning look. “What?”

 

“I have to get up and go to the Senate mansion,” the brunette reminded her that they had jobs to do, “And you need to meet the new recruits,  _ troop trainer. _ ”

 

Kara whined like a child, “They can wait, love.”

 

“Sam always teases me whenever I show up late,” Lena narrowed her eyes at her, “it’s all your fault.”

 

“Fine…” Kara finally surrendered and rolled over but not before giving Lena another kiss.

 

When they were both properly dressed and Kara had settled Lena’s cart, even though the servants always did that, Kara insisted on doing it for Lena every time she was home, Lena led Kara’s horse out from the barn.

 

“See you when the sun is down,” Kara told Lena after she had climbed on the horse, “My heart is yours, love.”

 

The raven-haired woman replied from the inside of the cart with a happy and joyful tone, “Mine is yours.”

 

The Kryptonian didn’t urge the horse to sprint just yet, she stood back to watch as the cart rolled away, bringing the most important person of her life to the place where she contributed her life to turn the kingdom into a place of hope and dreams, not violence and misery. The pride washed over her as well as peace and happiness. She hadn’t expected to feel like this ever since she had to ran away from Krypton, from home where she grew up in. She had been lost, wandering aimlessly in the world.

 

Things had changed.

 

Kara had found a new world, a new family, a chance.

 

She was home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. It wasn't a long journey but it was quite exciting for me to try out a new genre.
> 
> If any of you was triggered reading the story, I'm really sorry. The story was based on the movie Gladiator but the environment of the era was heavily depicted on Spartarcus, a very violent, brutal, raw series with vulgar language and images.
> 
> Tell me your reaction and opinion below!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie, you should do it now.


End file.
